Epona's Ocarina
by BlazeStarre
Summary: We all know what happened to Link, but what about Epona? Epona's POV during OoT. ON HOLD See profile for details.
1. Malon's Little Crush

Hello! Welcome to Epona's Ocarina!

Blaze: Why would they be happy with your stories?

Shut up. Now this story will have random updates. It's just for fun. You all know how it turns out…right? Anywho, what muse shall I be my next vict- I mean, disclaimer.

Blaze: Not me! I'm doing TYH!

Sam: Don't even think about it! 'Thorn can't either.

Why?

Sam: He's shopping for shoes for me!

--0 Riiiiiight. What about Cally?

Calthina: DON'T CALL ME THAT! Anyway, I have to watch High School Musical.

Um, oO okay. Then Wings.

Wings: WHAT! tries to fly off

I don't think so! grabs Wings

Wings: Damn you! Blazestarre does not own Ocarina of Time or Epona (Me-But if you do and selling Epona, I'll take her) you interrupted me! storms off

* * *

"Talking"

"**Animal Talking"**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Malon's Little Crush**

A soft breeze blew through Lon Lon Ranch as the sunlight started to form above the horizon. The damp grass and wood of the ranch started to slowly try from the rising temperature. The animals slept peacefully in their stalls and in the small pasture. The final wolf of the night howled in the distance and quickly faded. In the howls place was the harsh sound of a rooster, signaling the start of a new day. In one of the stalls, a little red roan filly opened her eyes.

The young filly, only about three months old, stood up on her long, thin legs. She looked unbalanced and took a moment to stable herself. The filly, bursting with energy as she walked around the stall, looked at her mother, a beautiful bay with a white star hidden beneath her black forelock. The filly did a small, uneven trot over the three feet between her and her mother.

"**Mama! Mama! Get up!" **The young filly whined excitedly.

"**Epona, the sun has barely risen," **said Epona's mother, rather tiredly.

"**But Malon and Uncle Talon always gets up at this time!"**

"**Yes, but Miss Malon and Master Talon must to keep the ranch running."**

"**Running? But Mama, the ranch doesn't move." **Epona was quite confused. The older horse gave a whiney in amusement.

"**Filly, running a ranch means working at the ranch. If the ranch doesn't keep running-well the results would not be pleasant. So you don't need to get up until they need you and that will be when you're older. But now I'm awake."** The mare got on her feet much more smoothly than Epona. Epona started to walk in a circle in the large stall.

"**Can't Malon get here more faster? Wait, that didn't sound right. Mama, how do you say it?"**

"**Just faster, Epona. Malon will be here soon."** A few moments later, a young red haired girl came walking through the stall door, humming a soft tune that Epona really enjoyed. **"Malon!"** Epona whined happily and ran up to the stall door. Malon ran up to stall without shoes, careful to dodge the animal droppings.

"Hey Epona, Queenie! How are you this morning," said Malon. She opened the small half door that allowed the horses to stick their heads through. Epona stretched to the hole, not quite making it. Malon stuck her hand through the opening and patted Epona's small white forelock. Epona gave a low snicker happily. "Dad's not back yet. I hope he didn't fall asleep again. I'm going in to Market Town to find him. As much as I hate to do this but I have to leave Ingo in charge."

_Ingo's in charge? But he's so mean,_ Epona thought. She hadn't known the hand for long but the impression from him was not exactly enjoyable.

"Sorry, Epona. I know you hate him." Queenie and Epona glanced at each other. _Even I know she doesn't understand us,_ Epona thought, silently chuckling. "I'll let you girls in the pasture before I go." Malon walked over to a rack and grabbed two halters and lead ropes. She put the smaller halter on Epona and the other on Queenie then attached the lead ropes.

"**Mama, why do we wear these _things?_"** Epona asked as Malon lead them to the small pasture near the stable.

"**Epona, humans can be very odd," **Queenie replied.

"**Oh."** The halters were taken off their heads once in the pasture. Now that she was in an open space, Epona started to gallop, her short, fluffy, white tail hairs starting to be blown by the wind. Moments like this made Epona feel free. Though only three months, she had already dream of living like the desert horses of the Gerudo. Sometimes she felt like she was flying and even dreamed she was the lead mare in the herd. But these moments were rare. She hardly ever left the stall and the times she was out they were with other horses. Queenie never let Epona leave her sight.

The fence came within three feet and made a sharp right turn and headed back to her mother, still at the gate.

"Bye Epona! Hopefully Dad will be back tonight."

"Malon! Will you hurry up and get that lazy fat creature you call 'father' home! Goddesses, do I have to run everything around here?"

Malon sighed at Ingo's hateful call. She, like the two horses next to her, didn't understand how Talon could put up with him. But he was a good worker, even if he was controlling. Malon left to tack up one of the geldings.

"**Bye Malon!"** Epona whinnied.

* * *

Epona and Queenie were still in the pasture noon the next day. Ingo refused to feed them hay and Queenie was forced to eat the regular grass while Epona was still drinking milk.

"**Mama, when is Malon and Uncle Talon gonna be back? Ingo is horrible!"**

"**I know, filly, but hopefully they'll be back soon."** Queenie's words were once again right. Just a mere thirty minutes later Malon and a rather large man, Talon, came riding through the front gate of the ranch. Malon had some kind of dreaming look on her face and humming Epona's favorite song. Talon walked into the house and Malon walked to the pasture with Epona and Queenie.

"Hey, Epona. You wouldn't believe the person I met in town. It was a cute boy from the forest. He even had a fairy with him. His name was Link. He was kind, caring, cute. He was the one who found Dad! But he looked a little lost," Malon said in a dreamy kind of voice. Epona didn't understand this. Why was Malon rambling on about a boy? Malon brought her voice down to a whisper. "I think I have a crush on him, Epona. I felt sort of fuzzy around him." With that she walked into the pasture, again humming.

Epona looked at her mother.

"**Mama, what's a crush?"**

Queenie just whinnied in reply.

_Tbc

* * *

_

Well, that was chapter one. Review and no flames! Got it? Good.


	2. Link aka Fairy Boy

You guys made me so happy with your reviews that I'm gonna update in less than 24 hours!

Blaze: I'm surprised people would review.

You know what, Blaze? I'm going to kick you out.

Blaze: You can't do that.

Watch me. _grabs a giant baseball bat and hits Blaze so he's flying_

Blaze: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Wings: Blazestarre owns NOTHING! Not even the computer. She's borrowing it! (Me-WINGS!)O I AM NOT!) Uh, read, please!

A/N- I put 'gelding' in the first chapter. For you non-horse people that would mean a fixed male horse. I realize that this would be like the middle ages. I'll just assume that they are very intelligent and use magic, not science, for the things we have, like getting a male animal 'fixed'

* * *

"Talking"

"**Animal Talking"**

_Thoughts

* * *

_

**Link a.k.a. Fairy Boy **

Malon was not paying attention to Epona. To say the filly didn't like that was an understatement. She was furious. It had been three days since Malon came home with a 'crush', whatever that is, a that boy, Link. Epona's mother refused to tell her what was wrong with Malon and just said humans are the strangest creatures. They go through phases and a crush was one of those many phases. Pretty soon, Malon would be pouring attention.

Other horses had joined them in the small pasture. Queenie let Epona get a little closer to the half-dozen other horses. Epona tried to talk to the others since she couldn't be with Malon, but the horses would ignore her. The four other foals were in stalls still. The oldest foal of Lon Lon Ranch was Epona, while the others were between six and two weeks old.

_I want Malon to get over this stupid 'crush' thing right now! _Epona silently yelled. She took up pacing in circles at a walk, then a trot, then eventually a canter. She just could not shake this boredom!

"**Epona! Will you settle down?"** Queenie said rather impatiently.

"**I'm sorry, Mama. But I miss Malon! The other horses won't talk to me, Uncle Talon is doing something inside, and Ingo is mean. What am I suppose to do?"**

"**Well, filly, today is your lucky day. Miss Malon is coming this way."**

Sure enough, there was Malon in her regular farm dress. She walked into the pasture, singing once again Epona's favorite tune. Epona came galloping up to her, whining happily. She looked like she finally got over the crush! Epona stuck her face into Malon's, Malon hugging her neck to prevent falling over and laughing.

"Wow, Epona! You're acting like you haven't seen me in years."

_Close enough. _Epona thought. The three days did felt like three years.

"I wish Link would get here. He promised to visit."

What? Malon still is in that phase? Epona snorted in annoyance. When will it end? Malon started to sing again. Epona bobbed her head up and down, enjoying the song and forgetting about Link. Malon was paying her attention again.

"Malon?" said a voice new to Epona. She looked up. It was a blond human boy in all green and a little light followed him. _Who's that?_

"Fairy Boy! There you are!"

_So this is Link._ Malon kept calling him Fairy Boy and Epona saw why.

"Hi. This is a different kind of place from what I've seen," Link said with an amazed expression. This made Epona confused. If he was human, wouldn't he have seen a ranch before? He walked in the pasture and nest to Malon. Epona backed away slowly, not sure if she should trust someone who had Malon's attention. She then went into a full canter and ran into her mother.

"**Epona, what are you _doing?_"**

"**Mama, I don't like that boy."**

"**Don't like him or jealous of him?"**

"**Jealous? What's that?"**

"**You think you don't like someone because they have something you don't."**

"**Oh. So I'm jealous?"**

"**I think you are. Here they come. Try to get to know Link. You might like him."** Epona wasn't so sure. She backed away again while listening to the conversation the two humans.

"So, what are they?" Link asked. "I've never seen those animals in the forest."

Malon giggled. "Well, no Fairyboy! They're horses. This one is Epona. She's three months."

"She doesn't seem to like me."

"I guess she's shy. Epona's never met anyone outside the ranch before. This might help. You have an ocarina, right?" Link nodded. Malon bent over and whispered in his ear.

Epona ran to her mother. **"Mama, what is she telling him?"**

"**I'm not sure, but-ah I don't really know."**

A sudden clucking from the barn distracted Epona. About ten cuccos came running out the open door followed by Talon. As Epona watched the little chase intently, Link pulled out his ocarina and played a very familiar song. It was the one the Malon always sung, the one she learned from her mother. From what Epona was told, Malon never taught anyone the words or rhythm. It was too special. For Malon to teach it to someone was not like her. Link must have been really special for Malon to trust him with her mother's song.

_Should I trust him, too? Am I really just jealous? Maybe I should give him a chance._ Epona carefully walked up to Link and Malon. She stretched her neck out to sniff Link. Link smiled. He reached up and patted her on her muzzle and then rubbed her face. Epona enjoyed it.

"See, Link? She came up to you," Malon said happily.

"What was that song called?"

"Um." Malon thought for a moment, trying to get a name from her memories. "Well, I don't know what my mother called it, but I call it Epona's Song, 'cause she likes it so much."

Epona was surprised at the song name. _It's named after me?_ This surprised her more than when she heard the word 'crush.' She was torn from her train of thought by the little blue light above Link's had.

"Hey, Link? We need to leave for the Zora's Domain!"

"All right, Navi," Link sighed. Malon had a sad look on her face and Epona felt somewhat the same. She had never seen Malon so happy before and now the one who made her so was now leaving. "Bye Malon. Nice to meet you Epona."

Malon hugged Link and Epona rubbed her head against him. Link gave them one last look and then left.

"**Mama, why'd he have to leave?"**

"**I don't know. He's just a foal. He should have stayed and rested."**

"Malon! Can you come in and help with dinner?"

"Sure, Dad! See ya after dinner, Epona."

* * *

It had been seven days since Link had visited. Talon had disappeared while delivering milk to the castle, again. Malon had left to find him, again, leaving Epona in Ingo's care. That was five days ago. Epona was starting to try eating regular hay but Ingo again deprived them of hay. The days had been hard and almost abusive. That morning, something didn't feel right to Epona. It was like the three Goddesses were trying to them about something, but no one else seemed to notice.

"**Mama, does something not feel right to you?"**

"**No, Epona. I think you're just paranoid with Malon gone for so long."**

Epona didn't bother asking what paranoid meant. Something was not right.

* * *

It was only about one in the afternoon, but the sky looked liked it was eight at night. Lightening streaked the sky and the wind picked up. Looking at the sky, Epona's ominous feeling grew. She looked at the horizon and saw a dim glow at the castle. Epona had never seen something like it.

"**What's that glow, Mama?"**

Queenie looked up and saw the orange glow. Surprise went through eyes and then fear.

"**Mama?"**

"**It's fire, Epona."** Queenie's ears were pinned back and the whites of her eyes could be seen. She reared, screaming ferociously. Epona looked at the glow again. Fire. She had heard of the deadly but mysterious energy. Epona had seen controlled fire lighting the ranch. There were stories of entire towns being burned down. Epona was frightened and imitated her mother to show it.

"What is all that damn racket?" an angry voice yelled from the barn. Ingo came running out the door. "Shut up you damn horses! If I owned this ranch I-" He stopped as he saw the glow. "What in the name of Din is going on?"

The sound of hooves came from the gate. Ingo looked over to find Malon and Talon riding over. Epona and Queenie were still screeching. Ingo marched over to the owners.

"Talon! What's going on? You're stupid horses are going crazy."

Malon beat Talon to the answer. "Ganondorf turned against the King. Hyrule castle is under attack."

_Tbc

* * *

_

Wow, that was long for me. Time for reviews!

Ariana aka Nereid-Hey, this is pretty good. I can't wait to see more. :): Thanks! Here's the update. Hope you liked it.

Mystic Dodo-I like it! So update soon. I haven't read a story about this before: Same as Ariana's reply.

Chaos Knight Malik-Now THAT's original. OoT from Epona's POV is a creative idea. And you were to execute it well. Do keep it up.: Thanks! I'm glad you think it's original.

Review please!


	3. Falling Apart

Wow! This story has more response than I thought it would have.

Sam: Considering your writing skills, I wonder why people are reading.

Now my feelings are hurt. T.T

Sam: Cry baby.

Oh, and this from someone who cries from dirt on her shoes.

Sam:P

Alright, WINGS! You're up! Wings? Where are you?

Blaze: _Points up_ Behind the cloud.

WINGS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!

Wings: Hiding from you.

Fine. Looks like you're doing my shopping.

Wings: NO! All right. Blazestarre does not own anything. And that means YOU NO SUE!

You no sue? Um, Cally, some help?

Calthina: WINGS, IT'S YOU MAY NOT SUE! NOT YOU NO SUE!

I love being the boss.

WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH

* * *

"Talking"

"**Animal talking"**

_Thoughts

* * *

_

**Falling Apart**

Hours after Malon's startling announcement, the orange glow finally disappeared into the stormy night sky. Epona had no idea who Ganondorf was and didn't really care in all the panic going on around her. Queenie had settled down but was still jumpy. The three human caretakers were in the house, most likely discussing what had happened. Epona was now intent to find out who Ganondorf was. Who ever he was he was not someone Epona wanted to meet after the fire. The only problem was that Epona had no idea on who to ask. The humans couldn't understand her and the other animals probably knew just as much as she did. _So,_ Epona thought,_ I'll ask Mama._

"**Do you know anything about this Ganondorf person?" **Epona asked her mother.

"**No more than you, Epona, no more than you." **Epona snorted. This was getting no where fast. **"But you could ask Knight." **Of course! Epona had completely forgotten about Knight. Knight Prince was the only Royal Hylian Saddle Horse on the ranch. Knight Prince, or Knight for short, was the six year old, dun gelding Malon taken to the castle to find Talon.

Epona looked around the pasture for the dull golden coat of Knight. She found him, but he was in the other pasture. Epona did a half trot, half canter toward the fence bordering the two pastures, ignoring the many complaints of the other horses. She reached the fence and called, **"Knight!"**

The many other horses looked from their grazing, surprised that the quiet filly was calling for someone. Knight looked the most confused and trotted over to Epona. He cocked his head to one side.

"**Epona? What is it? You usually don't communicate with us."**

Epona ignored his last comment, mainly because of the word communicate, and said,** "Who's Ganondorf, Knight?"**

"**Why?"**

"**Well, after what happened, I want to know who he is!"**

"**Well, I didn't exactly expect this from a foal," **Knight said quietly, but Epona heard him anyway.

"**I don't know why I'm interested, but I'm suddenly aware about things."**

"**Um, okay."**

"**Just tell me!"**

"**Well, Ganondorf is the King of the Gerudo. He supposedly came to create an alliance with Hyrule- an alliance are partners, basically- but he betrayed the King. He killed the King and Queen and took over the castle. I heard the princess escaped."** Epona had stopped listening after he said betrayed. She didn't understand, but the content it was used in she could guess. He turned against the King. After making an alliance, too!

"**Well, thanks, Knight,"** Epona said somewhat weakly. Knight slightly nodded and walked away. Epona trotted, not paying attention to where she was going. She eventually hit her small head on the wooden poles of the fence near the barn. She saw Ingo coming out of the house, looking a little too smugly for Epona.

_He's up to something. I know it.

* * *

_

Three years. Three years since Malon met Link, three years since the castle fell under attack, and three years since Ganondorf started ruling under an iron fist. Talon was becoming lazier each day. Malon was depressed more than not. Link had not returned since Epona first saw him, Malon saying he went back to the forest most likely. Ingo was getting worst everyday. Epona had grown and was weaned from her mother. She and Knight had become good friends, despite the six year age gap.

Epona woke that morning feeling strange. It was the same feeling she had when Ganondorf took over. She got to her feet on the browning, somewhat damp grass. Nothing had been the same since Ganondorf. At least at the ranch. The rest of Hyrule was still a mystery to Epona. The ranch was in terrible shape. The wood was starting to rot from too much rain or six month droughts. The gates had to be closed unless someone was leaving or entering because of the monsters lurking outside. Epona bent down her long, bulky neck and tasted the bitter grass. While not appetizing, it was all she knew. Malon and Talon could not afford any quality hay.

Epona jerked her head up when she heard footsteps crunching on the dirt path. It was Ingo. He had a smug smirk on his face that Epona did not like at all. She followed him with her head as he walked into the barn. He disappeared and came back out with a fully tacked up horse, and it happened to be Queenie. Epona gave a quizzical look.

"**Mother, what's going on?"**

"**Don't know, Epona."**

"**Be careful around him, Mother. I don't trust him."**

"**Oh, you. Just because he can be greedy, it doesn't mean he'll abuse me. He'll lose his job."**

"**Famous last words."** With that, Epona turned around and trotted over towards Knight.

* * *

The next day, Ingo and Queenie returned. Ingo wore a grin on his face, like he won the Hylian lottery jackpot. Ingo tied Queenie to a post on the pasture fence, not caring to take off the heavy tack. Queenie gave a sad look.

"**You were right, Epona, he couldn't be trusted."**

"**Couldn't? Mother, what happened? Where'd you go?"**

"**We went to the castle. Ingo, he-" **She stopped. Epona was worried for her mother. Queenie never did this.

"What is the meaning of this, Ingo?" asked a confused Talon. He and Malon were being dragged out of their own home. _He can't do that! Oh, Mother, what did he do?_

"Ingo, how dare you!" Malon yelled.

"Well, Malon, I think I do dare, seeing as this is my ranch now."

Epona's snort of surprise echoed Malon and Talon's gasps. Ingo bought the ranch? How could he do that?

"What! How could you buy it without talking to us?" Talon asked.

"Oh, that's easy. I left to his highness's castle, talked with him, and he agreed you two aren't doing a good job here. So, he gave me the ranch."

Epona looked at her mother in surprise. Queenie was looking in the direction of the humans but not really looking. Epona found herself doing the same. Ingo owns the ranch! What was going to happen now?

"Now, Talon, you are on my property and I wish you to leave or I'll do it with force," Ingo said. Talon left, not wanting to argue. Malon started to follow but was stopped. "I don't think so, Malon dear. I need you to stay and take care of our products."

"Products?"

"The horses, stupid girl!"

"Ingo, I cannot and will not stay. I'll buy this ranch back myself if I have to."

"Have it your way." Ingo walked over to Queenie. Malon did not move, wondering what Ingo was up to. Queenie walked backwards but stopped when the reins didn't allow her to go any further. Ingo grabbed the reins and Queenie, in fear, reared back. Ingo grabbed a whip. Epona didn't like were this was going. Queenie kept rearing, whites of eyes showing, and Ingo whipped her. Something bad was going to happen. A flash of lightening streaked the sky. Queenie bucked, still being whipped. The long cord of the whip curled around Queenie's left hind leg. She lost her balance, 1500 pounds hitting the ground. Epona could only watch in fear as her mother fell, but she knew Queenie would not get up.

"Queenie!" Malon shouted in fear. She ran towards the mare, panic growing in her face. Malon kneeled and watched as Queenie's breath slowed from the injury and malnutrition. Silent tears streaked Malon's face. Epona felt her heart torn in two.

"Why, Ingo? Why did you do it?" Malon asked, almost too quietly to hear.

"Easy. She was a pain in the ass. She needed to be punished, this probably the best way."

"Is this how you punish all horses?"

"Well, if you stayed, they wouldn't."

Malon's face made a strange expression. Epona knew she was torn. The horses or her father? While Epona did not want to be with Ingo without Malon, she didn't want Malon to suffer. _Please, don't stay Malon. Stay away._ Unfortunately, Malon couldn't read minds.

"I'll stay."

_Tbc

* * *

_

That was hard to write. Killing Queenie was hard, but it had to be done. I'm not sure if the death was realistic or not, but… Anywho, review time!

Ariana aka Nereid- Wow, suspense! I put this on my favorites list so I wouldn't miss an update. Please keep it up!- Glad you liked the suspense at the end. I hope this meets expectations!

RobinofYJ- Cute story.- Thanks! Obviously, not so cute now. But this was probably the darkest chapter.

Lisilgirl- Yey! You know what, I've always loved Epona. She's just so different that it adds a bunch to the story line of OoT. I like this view. You must continue with this!- I'm glad you like the view! Epona is an interesting character. I've always wondered what she would think, I now I'm doing it. I'm continuing!

And to the other readers (I know you're out there) you can review! It's not hard. But NO FLAMING! Thank you!


	4. Ganondorf's Horse

Hello all! I just got back from a cruise so I can update! Yay:D The fourth chapter of TYH is half way done so be patient with that. Anywho-

Blaze, Wings, and Sam: GET ON WITH IT!

I'm getting there. So enjoy this chappie!

Sam: Chappie? What the hell?

Anthorn: Helm.

Sam: What?

Anthorn: Something from T's trip. They couldn't cuss so they used nautical terms. Like ship and aft. :)

Sam: Whatever. Now can you-

Thorn, Sam, as interesting as this is, can Wings get on with the disclaimer?

Wings: Evil authoress. Reminding us about that.

DO IT!

Wings: Blazestarre DOES own- OUCH! - does NOT own Legend of Zelda or Epona. There. Ya happy?

Very.

* * *

"Talking"

"**Animal Talking"**

_Thoughts (or flashback in this chapter)

* * *

_

**Ganondorf's Horse**

The midday sun shone on the dry grass in the pasture. Three dozen horses stood in five circles, chewing what little hay that could be split among the twenty-four horses. A lone horse stood about ten feet away from all the others, eating the dry grass instead of hay. This horse, of course, was Epona. The now six year old mare was coming getting closer to the age of seven and had changed drastically since her mother's death almost four years age. The young spirited glint in her eyes had changed to an independent and angry flare. Ingo had attempted to break her three years before but was not successful. Epona almost laughed at the memory.

"_Are you sure about this Ingo?" asked Malon._

"_Don't question me, Malon! Every horse needs to pull their weight here or I'm selling them." Malon shut her mouth. She glanced at Epona and Epona looked back. Ever since Queenie's death, Epona had given Ingo hell whenever she had the chance. This was going to be fun._

_Ingo grabbed the tack and gave the items to Malon. She walked over to Epona, letting her smell the saddle and bridle. Of course, Epona was smarter than most horses and knew the tack was not going to hurt her. But this was standard procedure and Epona didn't want to get the girl she loved in trouble. She knew what happened to Malon when this happened._

_Malon finished with the tack. She rubbed Epona's long neck and face. Epona nickered out of enjoyment. It didn't last long. Ingo came charging up with a crop and pushed Malon. _

"_All right, then. Now I'll break her." Epona's eyes flared in anger. This man was _not_ getting on her back. She pinned her ears back, warning Ingo to stay away. Malon could obviously tell what was going on, but Ingo was oblivious to Epona's warnings._

"_Um, Ingo, I don't think you should get on."_

"_And I don't think I asked for your opinion," Ingo snapped. Malon backed off and watched Ingo mount the angry horse. At first, Epona just stood there, getting whipped on her rump. Ingo growled in frustration and whipped harder. Epona rolled her eyes in annoyance. (A/N-I know this isn't realistic but it's possible in my story.)This was getting old too fast. Other horses in the pastures stopped and watched in confusion. _

"_What is wrong with you, stupid horse?" Ingo yelled the question, whipping even harder. Epona's anger grew as her rump became sore. She looked around as if looking for an idea physically. She saw the water trough by the barn. An idea formed in her mind._

_She began to walk. The mare knew Ingo was proud of himself, but Epona wasn't ready to break to _him_ yet. She picked up a fast trot, ignoring the pull on the bit and the yells. She then went from trot to canter to gallop. The corral became filled with dust. Ingo began to yell and pull harder. Out of the corner of her eye, Epona saw Malon hold back a laugh. _

_Then she bucked and reared, trying to throw of Ingo. He was stubborn and held on to the reins and Epona's mane tightly. Bucking all the way over to the side of the corral closest to the barn, she gave one final and very strong buck. This one threw Ingo into the barn wall, knocked down the water trough, and landed in the mud, face first. This time, Malon did not hold back her laughter._

_Knight yelled at her from the pasture.** "Epona! What the hell are you doing? You realize what could have happened?"**_

"_**Of course," **Epona yelled back. **"He could have broken the barn wall."**_

Though, after that comment, Epona remembered fearing for her life. Ingo had tried to kill her. Lucky for Epona, Malon was there. She convinced Ingo that if she could break Epona, Epona would stay. Epona wasn't happy, but liked it better than before. So Malon had been training her at night, hardly getting sleep. Epona worried for her.

After that day, all the horses, except Knight, feared and respected her. They left her alone, which was what she wanted. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Knight's voice.

"**Epona, what are you doing?"**

"**Wha? Oh, hi Knight."**

"**You seemed distracted."**

"**Just thinking."**

"**No,"** Knight said, a little too sarcastically for Epona's taste. He earned a glare.** "Joke, just a joke. Seriously, though, what are you thinking about?"**

"**About the time Ingo tried to break me. Oh, and sarcasm does _not_ work for you."**

"**Shut up. I _am_ six years older."**

"**Yeah, I should really respect the old horses."**

"**Yea- wait. Hey! You really need to stop that!"**

Epona laughed. **"You left the barn door wide open."**

"**Okay, enough joking around. Why do you suddenly remember that one day? That was three years ago."**

"**I dun no. I guess it's-"** She stopped. There was the sound of a door opening and closing. Epona and Knight looked at the house, as well as the others, and saw Ingo walk out followed by Malon who was walking swiftly.

"Ingo, you can't take one of the stallions!"

"Malon, are you forgetting who owns the ranch?"

"But Ingo, we sold the stallions five years ago so we wouldn't go bankrupt."

This did not please Ingo. "So you're telling me that your lazy father sold the stallions?"

"Yes."

Ingo clenched his teeth. Epona and Knight looked at each other.

"**What was that about?" **Epona asked. Knight didn't say anything.

"Ganondorf wants a horse. He said he preferred a stallion. I don't want to find out how he would react not getting one."

"But we don't have one!"

Ingo growled. He was not happy. _What is he going to do?_ Epona thought. This was not good. It was never good if Ingo was upset.

"What's the next best thing we have?" Ingo asked, trying to calm down, though he was not succeeding.

"Well," Malon started, a look of concentration forming on her face. "We have four geldings and twenty-one mares."

"I don't care how many we have, Malon! Which one is the best horse?"

"Well," Malon said with a worried look. Epona was worried, too. Knight was the best horse on the ranch. He always was, being of the Royal Hylian breed. Would Malon tell Ingo?

"Tell me, Malon, now!" Ingo went for a whip by the corral.

"Don't Ingo!"

"Then tell me who it is!"

Malon looked at the pasture Epona was in. "All right. It's-" Malon mumbled the rest.

"Who is it?"

"It's Knight Prince!"

Ingo grinned and walked to the barn. Epona looked at Knight.** "Knight, run!"** He didn't need telling twice. Ingo walked out of the barn with a halter and lead rope. Knight took a few steps back, turned and broke into a full gallop, heading toward the fence. Some of the foals were in his way and he made sharp turn, right towards the five foot fence. _Oh no, oh no! He won't make it! Stop Knight!_ Luckily, he slid to a stop, breathing hard. Epona cantered up to him.

"**Knight! Are you all right?"** Knight didn't answer, he was breathing too hard. The dry grass crunched behind them. They looked and saw Ingo walking towards them. He snapped the halter onto Knight's face and led him out of the pasture, Epona following the whole way.

"Ingo!" yelled a voice from the front gate. "I'm getting impatient and the King won't wait!" A Gerudo guard walked over to the other two humans. "This is the horse?"

"Yes."

The Gerudo observed at Knight. She looked satisfied. "Hm, you actually did something well. I'll be taking this horse to King Ganondorf. Oh, and what's its name?"

Malon was the one to answer. "His name is Knight Prince."

"How appropriate." With that the Gerudo took the lead rope and left. Ingo walked into the house. Malon walked over to Epona.

"Poor girl. I know Knight was your best friend. I'm so sorry," Malon said, tears spilling from her eyes as she hugged Epona's neck. Epona nickered in response. "Do you want to go for a ride? To get your mind off it?" Epona liked that idea and swung her head up and down. Malon smiled and left to get the tack.

* * *

"Common, Epona! Gallop as fast as you can!" Malon was happy and so was Epona. They were cantering in the corral and Epona willingly galloped at Malon's request. Malon laughed in joy. Epona turned around and found Ingo watched. She slowed down. This was not good.

_Tbc

* * *

_

Mwhahahahahahahah! Cliffhanger! ButI was planning on putting in more. :(Anywho. Review time!

Deamon Fire-I don't care if you have a life.Update now or I'll set the angry cucoo's on you.- Uh, well here's the update. NOT CUCOOS! ANYTHING BUT THAT! _Hides_

Lisilgirl-hahahahahahahaeheehehhehehohooho! Thanks for putting my name in last time...Queenie's death was sad. I watched somebody abuse a horse like that, and it nearly broke her legs...sniff sniff. I hope Mr. Link turns up soon to save her!- Your welcome! Yes Queenie's death was sad but necessary. That poor horse! I hate it when people abuse animals! T.T Link will be showing up soon, don't worry!

Princess JennieO of Hyrule-have u watch Spirit Stallion of the Cerrimon? U could Have Epona Buck Around When Ingo Tries to ride her, then u could have him eat dirt. WO!- Yeah I have! Awesome movie. I hope you enjoyed Ingo eating mud!

Mystic Dodo-I like this story! Epona is such a sweety and i'm always interested in reading stories about her. Update soon!- Glad ya like it! Epona is sweet. Well, here's your update.

Ariana, aka Nereid-Poor Epona... Maybe she should bite Ingo. :) I always wondered how Malon ended up staying when her father was kicked out. Please... wanna see what happens next!- Well, she didn't bite him, but she bucked him off. Hope you liked that:)

And all other readers, thanks for reading. BUT YOU NEED TO REVIEW! Thank you.


	5. An Old Friend

All right. First things first. TYH is officially on hold so I can work on this. Second of all, this was supposed to be part of the last chapter.

Sam: And it wasn't why?

I'm getting there. I was lazy and didn't feel like putting it in, there!

Sam: Whatever.

Okay, you, yeah, you, leave, now!

Sam: Meany! _Walks out._

Chapter 4 was going to be put up earlier but I had some technical difficulties. Also I had a lot of typos in the other chapters. Sorry, that a problem I have.

Blaze: Nooooo! Really?

Shut up! Wings, DISCLAIMER, NOW!

Wings: Fine! Blazestarre owns NOTHING! Except me, unfortunately. Does anyone read this?

There's also a reference to the manga in this chapter and the next. You don't need to read the manga to understand it, since I'll explain it in the next chapter or two.

* * *

"Talking"

"**Animal Talking"**

_Thoughts

* * *

_

**An Old Friend**

"You lied to me!" yelled Ingo. He pointed an accusing finger at Malon as she dismounted. "That damn mare is the fastest! I knew you were hiding something!" Malon turned to face him.

"I did not lie! I had no idea Epona could gallop this fast. Plus I would never tell you if I did know. You only care about you money!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she covered her mouth, shocked at herself. Epona looked at her, shocked as well. Ingo looked speechless. So did the animals close enough to hear. No one had ever heard Malon talk like that, not even before Ingo. Panic in her eyes, Malon started to apologize. "Ingo, I-I didn't mean that. I-I don't know what got into me!"

Ingo went from speechless to furious. "Why you little wench!"

Now it was Malon's turn to be furious. "How dare you call me that!"

Then Ingo did something no one expected. He slapped her across the face and knocked her down to the ground. Epona gave a deafening whinny and reared repeatedly.

"**How dare you, you cowardly tyrant! I can't believe you even touched her!"** she yelled angrily. Of course, Ingo didn't understand her. He looked over at Epona, a furious look on his face. It was then that she noticed something different about Ingo. Something that should have been evident since the day he took over the ranch. He seemed almost possessed in a way.

"Shut up, you idiotic horse!" He grabbed for the whip he was carrying. Epona started walking backwards.

"Ingo, no! Don't do it!" Malon begged. Epona didn't notice Malon standing up. She looked over at the young woman. She looked scared, something that wasn't new, but the looked seemed foreign for some reason. Malon whispered something that only Epona's keen hearing could pick up. "Ingo, what's happen to you?" Epona wondered the same thing. This was not the same Ingo, she just knew it! Sure, he had been mean to the animals, not feeding them much and all, but he would never hurt anyone. He certainly would _not_ have bought the ranch like he did. Why hadn't Epona seen it before? Now Epona was almost certain he was possessed.

Ingo began to talk again. "No matter. I'll let the King use Knight Prince for awhile, a temporary horse. Then this one will be trained up for King Ganondorf." Malon looked like she was about to protest. "There will be no useless arguing, Malon! Your mare might be idiotic and too independent, but she's perfect for the King!" With that, he left.

For what seemed like hours, though only about two minutes, Malon stood rooted in her spot, deep in thought. Epona wished she would sing her mother's song, but that hadn't been heard anywhere in Hyrule since Ingo took over, thanks to Ganondorf. _Ganondorf._ The name made her shake in anger. Everything bad that had happen was because of the evil tyrant. If he hadn't taken over, Ingo wouldn't have forced Talon out and Link would visit them! _Wait, Link? _Epona blinked in confusion. Why had she though of Link? He hasn't even been mentioned the past six years. Epona started to wonder if he was even real.

While in deep thought, Epona didn't even notice Malon leading her towards the barn, take all the tack off, and give a quiet good-bye. Now all alone in a stall, Epona tried to figure out what was going on. _Something strange is going on, and I'm going to find out what!

* * *

_

Epona was put out in the corral after another intense train session with Ingo. All Malon could do was watch as her favorite horse got whipped and strained past her limits. Epona looked around for Malon. She spot the young woman feeding the horses in the pasture. She looked hot and tired from a long day of working too much. For the past three, almost four, months, Ingo had been worse than ever before. She looked around the corral, currently her home. This was one of the things Ingo did, quarantine her. This was part of her training, though it was never as good as what Ingo wanted. Epona still wouldn't let him mount her and he was ready to sell her to anyone who could ride her.

Malon walked back into the barn and stayed there, trying to rest. Epona was depressed and angry, not because of how she was treated, but because of haw Malon was treated. The happy glow that was once always there in her eyes was gone, probably for eternity. Not that Epona would be around long enough to know. She was going to become a servant to a tyrant, and so will her foals. She lowered her head. There was no way of preventing it, she now realized.

Epona jerked her head back up. What was she thinking? Giving up was her last option. There had to be _something_ she could do. But what that something was, she had no clue. Was it fighting to death, or run away, Malon in tow? She shook her head in frustration. That would never work!

She was pulled from her train of thought by the familiar sound of dry grass crunching from someone walking. She looked toward the sound, near the gate, and expected Ingo or someone equally horrible. Who she saw surprised her. It was a human all right, but not like the other humans she saw. Sure, he had the lack of hair on his body, instead being covered with cloth, and he had the pointy ears that Hylians had. But he was different. His clothes were strange. They were all green and a hat covered his blond hair. He wore white undergarments and gauntlets, something Epona only heard of. A shield and sword were slung on his back. This man was a warrior, but he looked no older than Malon. There was something about him that was familiar.

The boy ignored her, as humans always do.

"**Humans. Always think they're better than us."** Epona whispered to herself. She watched the young man walked towards the barn, ready to charge at him if he presented a threat to Malon. She didn't have to worry, Ingo stopped him for her. The man actually looked surprised at Ingo.

"What may I do for, good sir?" Epona snorted at Ingo's fake charm. She had seen this many times before. It was Ingo's way to con people to buy green horses, horses too old too work, or ill tempered ones. From the look on the man's face, he wasn't fooled either, but he played along.

"Well, I'm looking for a horse. Are you the owner?" the young man said. There was something in his voice that was familiar. It still had a boyish tone to it and she wasn't sure if Ingo noticed or not. If he did, he didn't show it. He just continued the conversation, eyeing the sword.

"Then you're in the right place. And yes, I the owner. Just one question before I show you around."

"What?"

"Are you a mass murderer?"

The younger man looked confused for a second. Then it clicked in his mind and his mouth formed an 'o.'

"No, I'm not. The sword is for protection against those monsters out there. I'm an explorer." Ingo didn't look convinced but dropped the subject.

"Well then, shall I show the horses?" Ingo said, leading the other man to the pastures. The young man glanced at her. It was so brief, Epona thought she imagined it. For the next twenty-five or so minutes, the two humans walked the length of the fence, talking about the different horses. Ingo was pointing out the worse ones and acting like they were the best. The stranger looked bored. He glanced over at her again. He said something that sounded like "What about that one?" and nodded over to her. He walked over to her, Ingo jogging over, getting ahead of him.

"Sorry, but this horse is a trouble maker. She originally was going to be King Ganondorf's steed," Ingo started, the other wincing at the last part. "But she's been too much trouble."

"Could I buy her?" the man said, ignoring the last thing Ingo said. Ingo gave a nasty look and muttered, "For the love of Din, why does he want her?" The man glared at Ingo.

Ingo ignored the glare and continued. "I'll only let you buy her if you can ride her." He gave a sly grin. Epona wouldn't buck the man off, unless he did something to her, but Ingo didn't need to know that. The stranger nodded. "I'll get her tack." The man turned to her after Ingo had walked into the barn.

"Hey, Epona. Remember me?" the man asked.

"**No, and what are you trying to do?"** she said, pinning her ears back and walked back a few steps. The man took the hint.

"I guess you don't. This might help." He took out a blue ocarina. _An ocarina? I haven't seen one of those since Link came._ This was getting weird. She had all her attention on the man. The song that he played was one she never expected to hear again.

It was Malon's mother's song, her favorite song, Epona's song. No one other than Malon and Link knew it. Malon certainly didn't tell anyone. Did Link betray their trust and tell someone the song? This couldn't be Link, it just couldn't be! She kept telling herself that over and over again. Well, she did until she saw a little ball of light with wings fly up beside the man's head. Epona knew who he was and was truly happy for the first time in so long.

Link had returned.

* * *

_Tbc_

Link has made an appearance! Okay, I wanted to add more but I thought that would be a good place to stop. I'll leave the suspense for you to deal with. Mwhahahahahaha-cough, cough. Bla!

Sam: Uh, T, you okay?

Yeah. I'm good. Anywho, REVIEW TIME!

Lisilgirl-yey Link! We all love Link! Good job even though i was just warming to Knight.

head droops Oh well, he didn't take Epona. I still love it though!- We all do love him:) Well, he was in this chapter and he'll be in more! Sorry that I took away Knight when you started to like him, but I PROMISE he'll be back.

Ariana, aka Nereid-Uh-oh... Ingo... I still say Epona should bite him. XD I loved Ingo being thrown in the mud. PRICELESS! Please, more soon!- Whenever Ingo's around, there's gotta be trouble. Yeah, Ingo in the mud was fun to write. I had a hard time not laughing from the mental picture.

Deamon Fire-Ok,Deja-vu here!Once,when I was a LOT younger,I wondered what would happen if Epona and GannonDORK's horse liked each other.Wierd.NOW FACE THE WRATH OF MY EVIL CHICKENS!YOU WILL ALL DIE BY THEIR CLAWS! Fire bursts up in backround

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-coughs and hacks- All right, that's freaky we had the same idea. oO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE CHICKENS! But if you kill me, you get any story. Hahahaha! Blackmail! Oh, but you can kill my muses! Except Blaze and Wings, they do disclaimers:)

Araknia the Storyspinner-I've alway's wondered why Epona liked that song:) Nice story! I hate it when people abuse animals TT.TT Update soon!- Yeah, I did too. So I came up with that it was a special song to Malon and would sing it to Epona when she was really, really young. I didn't explain that but now you know!

Okay, REVIEW OR I WILL SET MY MUSES ON YOU TO ANNOY YOU UNTIL YOU REVIEW!


	6. Racing Towards Freedom

Hey people! This is the third part to what was supposed to be chapter 4. Um, yeah, you read that right. THIRD part is finally up. Sorry, but I've been laz- I'm mean, I've been busy. Now you're probably wondering where my muses are. Well… _banging from a closet_

Muses: T, let us out!

No! You insulted me and made me sad! T.T And you ain't coming out!

Calthina: AREN'T! GET IT RIGHT!

Geez, shut up Grammar Queen.

Disclaimer- I don't own Legend of Zelda or Epona. But if YOU do, I'll happily buy them!

* * *

"Talking"

"**Animal Talking"**

_Thoughts

* * *

_

**Racing Towards Freedom**

Epona pushed her head into Link's chest and rubbed her head up and down, almost knocking him down. Link chuckled at her antics. If Epona wasn't so happy, she would have found it more surprising than humorous.

"**Link! Malon and I have missed you!"** Epona whinnied, ignoring the fact Link couldn't understand her. Then she realized something and pulled her head back. **"All right, where _have_ you been? You realize how _worried_ we've been? You come, leave with _no reason at all,_ and don't contact us to say you're okay! Then you suddenly come back like nothing happened? What is wrong with you?"** As Epona kept going, Link jumped in surprised and Navi started to laugh. Link made a quick glance towards the barn and then looked at Navi.

"What is so funny, Navi? What did she say?"

Navi flew back at little ways in surprise and then gave a sound of understanding. "Sorry, I forgot you couldn't understand animals, like the ot-" Link glared at her. "Anyway, she was yelling at you for leaving. It was quite amusing. Like what Saria used to do." Link looked like he was about to retort when he spotted Ingo coming out of the barn with the tack.

"Navi, get back under the hat, now!" Navi quickly obeyed the order. Link had a worried look on his face but covered it when Ingo got near. Ingo glared at Epona then turned to Link, giving him a look as if to say "Are you sure you want _this_ horse? She's crazy!"

"I told you she was trouble." Ingo said, but started putting on the tack. Epona saw Link observing how the tack was put on. Ingo started to tighten the girth. Epona pinned her ears back, clenched her teeth, and swung her head. Ingo ignored her and she took that as an advantage. She reached back and bit him on his hand.

"Ow! You damn horse!" He slapped her on the neck, hard. She ignored the sting from the slap to enjoy the drops of red on Ingo's hand. Link looked shocked, but there was a trace of a smile on his lips. "See, this _always_ happens. I'll go clean this off." He walked over to the water trough. Once he was out of hearing range, Navi came out into the open.

"Link, what are you going to do? You can't ride!" she said harshly.

_Link can't ride?_ Epona thought._ This is going to be interesting._

"Yeah, I know. Hey, Epona?" Link said. Epona looked at the human. What was he going to ask? "Could you help me out here?"

"Oh, Link, she's not going to listen to you, especially after what she said."

"**I'll help!"** Epona said without thinking. Both Link and Navi looked over. Link had a confused look from her abrupt snort. He looked over towards Navi, silently asking her to translate.

"She- she said that she'd help," Navi said. Link gave a grin.

"Thanks, Epona. Now, all you need to do is change the gaits without me doing much, since I don't really know how to ride," he said, the last part very quietly. Epona swung her head up and down, though she was still going over why she agreed. While Link was a nice human, could he really be trusted? She could be bought by someone worse, even Ganondorf, but Link _did_ disappear for seven years. She thought back to something her mother told her.

_Epona was angry at Malon. She had turned one that day and Malon had completely ignored her. The girl finally showed up and Epona ignored her._

"**_Epona, this can't go on! You need to give Malon a second chance."_**

"_**But, Mama! It's my birthday and Malon didn't even come to see me!" **Epona protested. Queenie looked at her daughter._

"_**Epona, you need to learn to give people another chance."**_

"_**Really, why?"**_

"_**Because everyone deserves another chance."**_

Epona had given Malon another chance and it turned out great. _So why can't I give Link another chance? _As Epona thought that, she knew the answer. The answer to why everyone avoided her. _Because I'm an idiot and mad at the world._ She knew she would help him. Of course, she needed to tell Link something first.

"**Hey, Navi!"** Epona nickered. Navi flew closer to Epona's face. **"We need to figure out how I'll know to change gaits."**

Navi thought for a moment. Then she said, "What if he gave a soft tap with his feet. Not too hard but just so you know to speed up. When he wants to go down, he'll slightly pull on the reins. Since that's how it's usually done, it won't be suspicious."

Epona thought about it. She liked the idea but wanted to make sure of one thing. **"Just make sure he doesn't push or pull too hard."** Navi bobbed up and down as a yes and flew over to Link. It looked like she told him but was cut short since Ingo was walking towards them and sped underneath Link's hat.

Ingo mumbled something that sounded like 'that damn horse! She'd be more useful as steak!' before he said to Link, "Well, let me get this bridle on and you'll be good to go." Epona knew this was typical Ingo, but he sounded like what he said was struggled. It sounded like he was worried that Link could ride her. Again, she asked herself why she was doing this. It felt right, she just didn't know why.

Ingo strapped the bridle on her face and pushed the cold bit into her mouth. She didn't put up a fight like normal and Ingo gave a suspicious look in her direction; Epona gave an innocent look back. Link was given the reins and mounted.

_Well, this should be interesting.

* * *

_

Night had fallen on the ranch. Link and Navi's scheme to release Epona half worked. The riding worked, all right. It worked perfectly. Ingo was convinced Link knew what he was doing. After the ride was when the plan went wrong. Ingo's fear of losing Epona became evident to her when he said Link had to do one more thing. That thing was to beat him in a race the next day or come up with 500,000 rupees. Link agreed to the race, but his expression betrayed what he really thought. He was scared that Epona would go to Ganondorf. Epona was, too.

Malon had been doing chores in the barn and with the dairy cows. She had stayed away from the corral area but Epona could see her watching when Ingo showed Link the other horses. Epona looked at the barn and towards the house where Link was probably fast asleep. She thought back seven years before when Malon had the crush on Link. _And I _still_ don't know what that means!_ This thought made her think of her mother and her gaze changed to the sky and full moon.

A crunching noise from the barn jerked her out of her thoughts. Epona looked at the barn and saw Malon walking into the corral. She had a sad smile on her face.

"Hi, Epona. Ingo filled me in on that guy. I guess I'll lose you no matter what." She choked back a sob and gave Epona a tight hug. "I hate that guy for coming! I hate that Ingo caught us! I hope he loses that race tomorrow and Ingo gets injured from the race. At least that would give us sometime to get you away." Epona gave a reassuring snort, but half to convince herself things would be all right. A door slamming made the two friends to look up at the house. For just a second, Epona was worried that it was Ingo, but she calmed down at the sight of Link walking towards them. Malon wasn't as relaxed at the sight.

"Are you all right?" Link asked, worry on his face. Malon looked back, oblivious to his worried tone, and glared at him. If Link noticed the glare, he didn't show it. Malon decided to make sure he got her point.

"Am _I_ all right?" she said sharply. "Oh, I don't know. Well, how would _you _feel if you found out _your_ best friend was going to be taken from you?"

Link ignored the sarcasm and said, "You know, I might not win the race tomorrow." He walked into the corral.

Malon gave a small growl and formed a scowl. "It doesn't _matter_ if _you _win or not! If you _lose_, which you most likely will, then Epona's going to Ganondorf! Even _if_ you win, how could I even _trust _you?" She paused for a breath and that gave Link an opportunity to speak.

"Listen, Malon." Epona wanted to kick him. Malon didn't know he was Link. Malon's look of rage turned into a look of shock.

"How- how do you know my name? Did Ingo tell you?" Malon reverted back to being sarcastic. "Oh, wait, why would he tell _you_ about _me?_ I'm just a stable hand who's a wench!" Something else dawned on her after a pause. "How did you get Epona to trust you?"

Link sighed. "To the first question, I know your name because I've met you before. So that covers the next one. I don't know why Ingo would tell me. You know him better than I do. And the last question, you _taught_ me how to get her to trust me."

Malon was confused. "What are you talking about? I've never met you, so how could I teach you how to get her to trust you…" She trailed off. She gaped a little then shook her head. "Nah, you can't be him. But that would mean he told you about us!" The anger was back.

"Who are you talking about?"

"This forest boy that I met seven years ago. I should have listen to my logic and not told him anything! He's just a little traitor!"

Link looked hurt at this. "Malon, what if that boy wasn't a boy any more?"

"What are you saying? That you're him? Yeah, right. Link's from the forest. The children there never grow up. _Never!_" Link didn't look like he was going to back down. "All right, if you _are_ Link, prove it!"

"Okay." The answer was simple but Epona didn't know how he was going to prove it. A little light flew out of his hat. _Duh, Epona! Navi! That's how I recognized him!_ Malon gasped at the fairy.

"N-N-Navi? Is that you?" Navi bobbed up and down. "You _are_ Link!" Malon just gaped. Link gave a sheepish grin. "Hi, Malon. How have you been?"

Malon's gaping mouth turned into a smile and she started laughing. She ran up to him and hugged him. "Link! It's you! I can't believe it's you!" Link looked surprised at her outburst. Malon stepped back and stopped laughing, but a smile was still on her face. "Link, where have you been? And why are you not a child? I thought forest children never grew up."

Link chuckled. Epona was confused by that. What was so funny about those questions? Malon apparently was thinking the same. "Link, what's so funny?"

"Nothing! It's just you keep calling me Link."

"So?"

"What happen to Fairyboy?"

Malon and Epona realized the joke. Malon started to laugh and Epona gave a whinny of amusement. "Sorry, but it doesn't seem to suit you any more." Link nodded, understanding her reasoning. "But, really, Link. Did you go to the forest?" Link shook his head. Epona was confused and so was Malon. "What? But then where did you go?"

Link's smile disappeared. "It's complicated. _I_ don't even understand it." He turned towards the pastures.

Malon moved in front of his gaze. "So, you're not going to tell me?"

Link shook his head. Malon was disappointed, Epona knew it. She was, too. "All right, Link. Everyone needs their secrets."

There was an awkward pause. The two humans avoided eye contact and Epona looked back and forth. Link broke the silence. "So, what happened here? When did Ingo take over?"

Epona dipped her head down and Malon mirrored it by looking at the ground, choking back a sob. Link realized his mistake as soon as he said it. "I'm sorry, Malon. I didn't realize it was a sensitive event."

Malon sniffed. "No, it's all right, Link. You have every right to ask. I mean, I was the owner's _daughter,_ for Nayru's sake! I shouldn't be a ranch hand! Actually, I'm worse than that!"

"What are you here, then?"

"I'm practically a slave! I could leave if I wanted to, but Ingo will hurt the horses! But you're probably wondering how I ended up like this?" Epona knew the answer. "Well, it happened four years ago." And with that, she told the whole story. She began with the fire, explained when Ingo came storming on the ranch, declaring it his, Queenie's death, and all the way up to Ingo's plan with Knight and Epona. She never looked at Link the whole time. She finally did at the end of the story.

Link began to think and then snapped his fingers. Epona tilted her head one way, wondering what he had in mind. "I'll help you get the ranch back!"

"How? Make a bet with him?"

"Exactly." Navi flew in front of Link, her light turning a slight red.

"And what exactly are you going to bet? You have _nothing!"_

"Navi's right, Link. What will you bet?"

Link paused and thought. Then, "If I win the race tomorrow, I get Epona and you get the ranch back. If Ingo wins, he keeps Epona and releases you, Malon." Link continued before the three females could ask where he was going. "But he gets me in Malon's place."

"What!" Came the three shouts, or two shouts and a snort.

"**Link, you can't do that! It's too much to risk!"** Link looked over to Navi and she translated.

"Malon, you said Epona was the fastest horse on the ranch."

"But Link, Ingo will scheme his way to winning! He'll find a way to beat Epona!"

"You three are not changing my mind! I'm going to do it!"

Malon looked at Link, defeated. She sighed. "Well, be careful and make sure you _win_!"

"Hey, I will. Promise!"

Malon smiled, albeit sadly. Then she did something that Epona had only seen the girl do to her father. She kissed Link on the cheek. Link's eyes widened and went into a slight daze. He said a quick 'good night' and walked back to the house.

* * *

Epona woke up at the same time as she normally did, two hours after sunrise. She looked around for the familiar light, but couldn't find it. She cocked her head. There was a flash behind her and a loud crash. The wind picked up and she felt a something hit her back, then another one, and another. It was raining.

_That's weird. I would have known that a storm was coming._ She saw Link and Malon standing in the barn door frame, talking quietly. Ingo could be seen inside through the window of the house. Link had already told him, Epona guessed. The rain came down harder and harder. _Why couldn't there be a tree here?_

The rain felt like it came down for hours, but it was only twenty minutes. Then it stopped as quickly as it began. Epona thought to the race track and realized that the track would be muddy. She wouldn't be able to keep her footing! _Could this get any worse?

* * *

_

Two hours after the short storm, Link was mounted on Epona and Ingo was mounted on another mare, Erma. Malon stood to the right of the starting line. She brought her hand up and yelled 'go' as her hand went down. Epona and Erma took off. Erma had better footing because of the shoes that were on her feet. The shoes came before Ingo took over. Shoes were rare on horses and Ingo didn't want to do anything on Epona's feet.

The twists and turns of the track caused her to slip and she came close to falling many times. She came close to the send of lap one. This was the worst part of the track. She saw the mud, but didn't do anything and slipped. She regained her footing fast and ran towards the first checkpoint. Ingo was about seven feet ahead. Epona started to speed up. By the end of the second lap, Epona cleared the muddy spot and neck and neck with Erma. Epona was breathing hard and felt herself starting to slow.

Erma and Epona looked at each other. **"This is fun, isn't, Epona?"**

"**Oh, yeah. I'm just crying out in joy."**

"**You know, Epona, I think I'll let you win."**

"**What? Why?"**

"**Because I'm too old for this and I want to see Ingo kicked out of here."**

Epona nodded and sped ahead. Erma started to slow and she heard Ingo yell and whip Erma. She saw the bad spot and ran up to it.

"Epona, what are you doing?" she heard Link ask. She ignored him and jumped over the almost ten-foot jump. She crossed the finish line.

Link jumped off, laughing as he did so. Malon ran up and hugged him. "That was great, Link!"

They heard hooves on the grass and mud coming up. Ingo jumped off angrily. "You may have won, but none of you are leaving this ranch!" He ran towards the gate to lock it, Link trailing behind him. Link grabbed the sword on his back and hit Ingo on the back off the head with the hilt. Ingo was knocked unconscious and Link dragged him over to the corral.

Malon ran over. "Link, is he dead?"

Link shook his head. "No. There was something that doesn't feel right." Epona had to agree. She looked at Ingo, observing him from head to toe. She notice something in his ear.

"**Hey, Link. Look at this,"** she said, pointing at Ingo's ear with her muzzle.

"Thanks, Epona. Look at this, Malon." He grabbed a little green gem that was wedged in his ear.

"What is it?"

"Do you know, Navi?"

Navi flew down and looked at it. "Yeah. It's a mind washing emerald. The Gerudo witches called Twinrova use them. They control people with them. They must have made Ingo act like he did."

"That would make sense," Malon said. "But why would they do that?"

"I don't know," Link answered. Epona didn't either.

* * *

Link was mounted on Epona, ready to leave. Malon stood by the gate, saying good- bye.

"Good luck at whatever you're doing, Link. And please find my father."

"I will, Malon. Bye! I'll visit soon!"

With that, he and Epona took off.

_Tbc

* * *

_

Wow! That was long! Anywho, reviews!

Linklover-I luv this story! Its very well written, and i like how you did it in eponas view! keep writing! i want to read more!- Thank you! Here's more!

Ariana, aka Nereid-LINK! (About time the lazy bum...) :D Ingo really needs to be in some kind of intense pain. Certainly after hitting Malon. Please more!-Yes, Link is very lazy. Sleeping for seven years, naughty boy! Hope this clears up Ingo being a b-------

Lisilgirl-Yey! I love, LOVE ,LVOEOOEOOVEOOE this story.- Thanks!

Araknia the Storyspinner-LINK! Hope Finally Returns! Update soon please!

I Love this game!

-The Great and Mighty STORYSPINNER- Yes, hope as come back! Here's the update.

REVIEW OR YOU SHALL FACE MY WRATH _grabs lightsaber_


	7. The Kokiri, Children of the Forest

Hi, people! Sorry if the last chapter was rushed in the end. I tend to do that with long chapters.

Sam: _from closet_ Yeah! People don't like you anyways! It doesn't matter if you apologize!

See? This is why you're in the closet! People, PLEASE take my muses! Or do something with them! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"Talking"

"**Talking"**

_Thoughts

* * *

_

**The Kokiri, Children of the Forest**

The sun was burning bright on Hyrule Field. Epona was doing a slow canter towards the forest in the east. They had been traveling for almost two days. The first day Link had been 'learning' how to ride a horse. Before they had left, Malon showed him some things about riding with a bridle. After the three travelers had left, though, Link had taken the bridle off Epona's head, much to her relief, and stuck it in his pack. He discussed with Epona, Navi as the translator, how they would travel without a bridle.

Epona began to slow to a trot, then to a walk. She had been slowing for the past hour, give or take a few minutes. This was something Link and Epona had agreed on. If they were just traveling across the field, she could slow down when she got tired. Epona felt a rub on the side of her neck. Epona nickered in happiness. Link stopped the rubbing and spoke.

"We should get to the forest soon." Sure enough, a few minuets later, a vast range of trees came into view. Like the other foliage in Hyrule, the leaves were brown, but had much more green than anything else and the brown wasn't too noticeable. Anybody passing by wouldn't notice anything different. Epona certainly didn't see anything wrong.

"**Wow! I've never seen so many trees before!"** Navi translated for Link.

"Yeah, but the forest isn't healthy. Ganondorf was very thorough. What happened to the Kokiri then?"

Epona tossed her head to try and look at Link, though failing. **"What do you mean? Aren't the Kokiri children?"**

"Yeah, but after seeing Hyrule Castle Town, we found out that Ganondorf doesn't show mercy to anyone, not even children."

"**What happened in the market?"**

Navi answered this time. "The whole place was destroyed and the inhabitants were redeads."

"**Redeads? What are those?"**

"Corpses, basically. You'd freeze in you tracks if one just walked by."

Epona bobbed her head in understanding. She certainly didn't want to run into those things. **"Okay, then what happened to the humans?"**

"All of them fled to Kakariko Village by Death Mountain," Link said. "We had to go there to know what happened to the Hylians from the town went," he added quickly. This caused Epona to stop asking questions and think about the current situation. If that's what happened to the Hylians, then what had happened to the Kokiri? They were just children unable to defend themselves. What would Ganondorf do to them? Whenever she tried to answer a question, more would form.

They reached the edge of the forest. Epona stepped into the ominous shadow of the trees, a dark feeling within them. Epona shivered as it felt like the temperature dropped twenty degrees. As they got deeper in the forest, Epona could see what Link meant by the forest wasn't healthy. The further the trio walked, the more dead the forest looked.

"It's worst than I thought," Link whispered, barely understandable. A bridge came into sight and Link pulled on Epona's mane to make her stop. She looked at the bridge curiously and felt Link dismount. She turned her head to look at him.

"**What's this place?"**

"The entrance to the Kokiri Forest. Come on, follow me."

Epona obeyed the simple command. She walked across the bridge swiftly so not to let it break under her weight. Thankfully, all it was swing sideways. They walked through a log that was the entrance to the Kokiri Forest. Epona looked around the village of children, taking in everything. The houses were made of stumps of trees. All were small except for the one tall one that had a ladder connected to a ledge. A small stream ran through the forest with a waterfall at the beginning of the stream. The village even had a shop. It looked like a regular village, except for one thing. The inhabitants were missing.

Link walked to the center of the village and looked around. Epona walked up to him and Navi flew up between the human and horse.

"**What happened? Where is everyone?"** Navi didn't translate as Link was walking away. Navi instead answered, "Well, I assume everyone's hiding. There are probably monsters wandering around, attacking any living thing walking passed."

Epona did nothing in response. She just watched Link kneel down by a weed. _There's something not right about that weed._ She then saw the plant move and Link step back quickly. A giant flower bud with a mouth full of rows of sharp teeth popped out of the weed and Epona jumped back in surprised.

"**_What the hell is that?"_** she shouted the question to Navi.

"It's a Deku Baba. A weak monster to an armed person, but to people like the Kokiri, they're deadly." Epona turned her head back to Link, who had drawn his sword from the scabbard. He slashed through the stem and Epona watched as the bud fell to the ground and disappear into a puff of smoke.

"We'd better be careful of where we step," Link said. "They're all over this place."

"Really, Link? I had no idea," Navi said sarcastically. Epona gave a soft neigh for a laugh and Link glared. "Sorry, just trying to lighten up the moment."

"Navi, you're not supposed to make the jokes, let Epona do that," Link said, "or me." If Navi could, she would have slapped him. Epona was ready to roll on the ground a give a very loud neigh, but resisted so not to surprise the Deku Babas. She watched as Navi and Link get into a heated argument about priorities, Epona decided to stop them.

"**Alright, you guys, break it up! We need to get busy,"** Epona said. The bickering fairy and human stopped quickly.

"Epona's right," Navi said. "We should look around for the Kokiri."

Link nodded and started to walk towards a house. "We'd better check all the houses first. They might be hiding in them." Epona and Navi followed him. The first house was empty, so was the next one. The next five were empty as well. Even the shop was empty. Link leaned against the shop front in frustration. Epona walked to the stream and looked around for any places they hadn't checked yet. All the ones on the ground, which was most, they had checked. She looked at the tall one. They hadn't checked that one. Epona trotted overto Link.

"**Link, we haven't looked at that house yet."** Epona directed her nose in the direction of the house. Link looked at the house and had an almost distant look. Epona gave a quizzical look. **"Link, what is it?"**

"That's my old home," he said simply. He walked over and climbed the latter. Epona walked down the hill and looked at the stump of the tree house. Painted in white on the house was a person with a sword and some kind of monster. If it was the adult Link that drew this, she would have laughed. But it must have been drawn by a younger Link, so she thought of how cute it was.

She heard shuffling and soft talking above her. The horse walked back up the hill, looking up the ladder and at the ledge. She saw that Navi hadn't followed Link into the tree house and was hovering at the bottom of the ladder.Epona watched as the fairy flew over to her.

"**Navi, why aren't you up there? Actually, I didn't see you enter _any_ homes."**

"Well, the Kokiri saw Link get a fairy and disappear. They most likely thought he was dead, since any Kokiri who leaves the forest will die. So how would they react if they saw Link, as an adult, alive? They wouldn't do any thing if they didn't see me, but if they did…" She trailed off. Epona thought about that. Navi had a point, but they would eventually find out anyway. Why hide it?

"**But they'll find out eventually, won't they?"**

"Yes, but Link will talk to them first." Nothing else was said. Epona's eyes darted around to keep herself occupied. Her gaze shifted to the dry grass, to the Deku Baba weeds, and to the various homes. She did this for about ten minutes, feeling more and more tired each time she did it. She felt like she was a little filly again, complaining about how long Malon took to get out to the stables. She shook her head to get those thoughts out of her head. That was in the past and she needed to forget about it.

She heard a creak from the ledge of the tree house and saw Link walk down the ladder, followed by children that looked about ten years old. Navi quickly flew under Link's hat before the children-_Kokiri_, Epona thought, correcting herself. They were probably older than Talon- saw her. The Kokiri noticed Epona and looked at her with wide eyes. A brown haired Kokiri shifted his gaze to Link, though it was hard to tell if his eyes were looking since they were covered with hair.

"So, Mister Hylian, what do you want to know? 'Cause being down here is dangerous."

"Being in one tree house is dangerous, too. You can stay down on the ground, just stay away from the weeds," Link said.

"You sound like Saria. She said the same thing! Ever since that Link killed the Deku Tree, Saria thinks she's in charge!" Link looked hurt by that comment about him. Epona was just confused. What was the Deku Tree? Who was Saria?

A blonde haired girl stopped the boy. "Why do you always say this is Link's fault?"

The brown haired boy growled. "Who else could it have been? Link was the last one to see the Deku Tree and then fled, knowing he would die!"

"Oh, come on! You are so gullible! That's what Mido tells us. You shouldn't believe him. That conclusion is biased! You now he hated Link."

"What about Saria taking charge of everyone? I don't think that was fair!"

"She didn't take charge! No one took charge! We were working together, and then all these monsters showed up! Mido, of course, suggested we stay in Link's tree house since it was off the ground! All Saria did was suggest what we do!"

"Stop it you two!" Link yelled at them. The two, along with the rest of the Kokiri who were watching the exchange, turn to look at him. "Now, could you _please _tell me where Saria is?"

The two looked at each other. There was an awkward pause. The boy spoke up first. "Well, that's one of the reasons I'm mad at her."

The girl then said, "She just disappeared. She left to get water for us and never came back. Mido went to go look for her in the Lost Woods but he's missing, too."

"Really? When did this happen?" Link asked with genuine concern.

The girl's green colored fairy spoke up. "Well, Mido left-"

"Not Mido, Saria. When did she disappear?" All the Kokiri and their fairies looked surprised. Epona knew exactly what they were thinking; she was thinking the same thing. Why does Link want to know about Saria? Epona felt like she was missing something that was really obvious.

The fairy that spoke before shook off his surprise. "She disappeared just days after all these monsters showed up. That was five or six years ago. Mido did go look for her a few days after, but he came right back. Then wolfos started to come in the village at night a few months ago. Mido said he was going to look for Saria again. We all think he was just abandoning us. Saria has to be a Skull Kid by now."

"So you all have been in the tree house for _six years?"_

"We did venture out during the day until the wolfos showed up. We didn't go out much but we did because of Saria's pestering."

Link nodded. "I guess I'll head to the rest of the forest and look for them for you."

"No! It's too dangerous!" The Kokiri yelled simultaneously. A brown haired girl then stepped up and said, "You'll turn into a Stalfos!"

"Don't worry, you guys. I'm sure I'll be fine." Link grabbed Epona's reins and turned towards a hill. The travelers walked up the hill and to a log that was the entrance to the Lost Woods, ignoring the many shouts of the Kokiri.

Five minutes into the wood, Epona's curiosity was bothering her so much, she felt like bursting. Navi had flown out of Link's hat so she decided to ask him about this whole thing with the Deku Tree and Saria.

"**Link, who's Saria? And what's the Deku Tree and you 'killing' it?" **Link looked over his shoulder and at her.

"Well, the Deku Tree was the guardian of the forest. I didn't really kill him, but…" Link trailed off. "I'll tell you later. Saria was my best friend growing up. She practically raised me. But I'll tell you more later after I tell you about the Deku Tree."

Epona snorted in annoyance but said no more. The walked for what seemed like hours (though it probably was twenty minutes) through the winding maze. With each sound, the three flinched and Link reached for his sword.

The three walked into one of the sections.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A voice said from the left of Epona. Link spun around and grabbed for his sword. There stood a ten year old child. It was a Kokiri.

"Mido?" Link whispered, loud enough for just Epona to hear. Navi flew behind Link.

"I'll ask you again, who are you?" Mido was losing his patience, even though there wasn't much anyway.

"I can't tell you who I am but I can say I'm here to see Saria," Link said. Mido glared, even though it wasn't too intimidating to someone who was fully equipped with weapons.

"I'm not letting you to Saria. And I won't tell you, either."

"She's through the log, I know that!"

"Give me one good reason I should let you through?" The Kokiri boy looked confident.

Link put on a sly smile and took out his blue ocarina. He put the instrument to his lips and blew. An up beat song began to play and a look of surprise showed up on Mido's face. Link brought the ocarina down and looked at Mido.

"That- that's Saria's song! You must know her, then! She never teaches that to anyone but her friends."

"So, will you let me through?"

Mido grunted. "Hmph! Fine, I'll let you through." He moved out of the way. Link turned towards Epona.

"I need you to go back to the village and keep the Kokiri safe."

Epona was baffled. **"_What!"_**

"Epona, please just go back."

Snorting in Link's face, Epona turned around angrily and headed back to the village.

_Tbc

* * *

_

Well, that's chapter 7! Here are the reviews!

Ariana, aka Nereid-FINALLY! Poor Epona though, that must've tasted bad... Hope Link gives her something good to eat. :D Hmm... what's she gonna do while he's in dungeons? Deep questions... must have answers. MORE!-Yes, Epona's going to be sick in a few days. YUCK! Here's an idea of what's going to happen when Link's in the dungeons.

Lisilgirl-I'm too lazy to sign in. I'm glad Link FINALLY decided to show up. He's so funny too! Oh my dear...I think Link needs to get his butt in gear and finish what he started...geez, just leaving...Hope to see more! -I get like that, too. Yes, as said before, Link's lazy. But at least he saved Epona!

Araknia the Storyspinner-YAY, ERMA! Good horse! Gives carrot to Erma Her you go!-Erma is such a good horse! Erma, get over here! _Erma walks over and eats the carrot_

That's it! More reviews! I know people are out there!


	8. Kokiri Adventures

I did it again! Dang it! What did I do, you ask? I sped up the end! Grrrrr!

Wings from closet: You have anger issues, you know that?

Oh, shut up! I'm not in the mood.

Wings FC: Riiiiiiight. Whatever you say.

WINGS! JUST SHUT UP AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Wings FC: But I'm in the closet!

_Snarls and growls_

Wings FC: OKAY, OKAY! Blazestarre owns nothing, nada, zip, zilch, zero-

I think they get it, Wings.

Wings:

A/N- I made up all the Kokiri names, so if you don't know how to pronounce one, ask me. They're all based on real names. Also, I don't know if the Know-it-All Brothers have names, so I gave them some.

* * *

"Talking"

"**Animal Talking"**

_Thoughts

* * *

_

**Kokiri Adventures**

Annoyance radiated off Epona as she returned to the Kokiri Village. How dare Link force her to stay with the Kokiri! He might need her help, where ever he was. How was she supposed to protect those children anyway? Did he not realize she couldn't hold a sword? Was he that dense? Epona snorted in irritation at how she was being treated. She should have had a say in this!

Epona entered the village and walked down the hill. She observed the Kokiri. Some of the children had retreated to the indoors, but they at least hadn't retreated to Link's old tree house. The others that had stayed outdoors stayed great distances from the weeds, wary looks on their faces. She heard a slight scream and realized she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going. Looking down, she saw the brown haired boy who had insulted Link earlier.

"**Whoa! Are you all right?"** Epona asked worriedly. The boy's mouth was gaping. If Epona could see his eyes, she probably would have saw fear in his eyes.

"Pl- please don't hurt me!"

"**What are you talking about? I'm not going to hurt you,"** she said, a small laugh came out as she said it. The boy just looked at her. **"Hey, what's your name?"**

"Oadi. If you won't hurt me, then what are you doing?"

"**Well, Oadi, that guy I was with told me to protect you, though I don't know how. Not much of protection, then."**

"If you don't mind me asking," Oadi said, "what are you?"

Epona chuckled at the question. It reminded her about when she met Link seven years ago, when he asked Malon a similar question.

"**I'm a horse! And my name's Epona."**

"Why were you with that Hylian? It makes no sense. Hylians don't understand animals and I don't see anything that would be helpful," the Kokiri boy said, then added quickly, "no offence!"

"**None taken! Actually, us horses are trained to let Hylians ride us. We allow them to travel long distances."**

"Really? Doesn't it get tiring after awhile?"

"**I don't let _all_ Hylians ride me. I've only let two ride me. My old friend, Malon, and this guy."**

"Oh, that makes sense, sort of." Oadi then smiled and ran off. Epona looked after him confused. _That was weird._

Epona started to walk and look for any edible grass. There was some fairly green grass, something Epona hadn't seen for years, near the ledge left of the tree house. Link had earlier taken her saddle off before they entered the Lost Woods. As Epona bent her head down to eat, she thought,_ Of course! That should have been a clue that he wouldn't take me! Oh, Nayru, I'm such an idiot!_ She munched on the grass, slightly annoyed at her stupidity.

As she ate, she heard the sound of crunching grass. She couldn't distinguish where it was coming from and since the only humans that Epona could recall were the Kokiri, she didn't worry, though she had a hunch they were up to something. The crunching seemed to speed up and then stopped. For a split second, Epona thought the Kokiri had all died but then felt something hit her back. She jerked her head up and turned it around.

On her back was the blonde haired girl that had argued with Oadi. The girl and Epona looked up. Oadi was standing there watching them.

"Like this, Oadi?" The girl asked.

"How am I supposed to know, Kade?" The girl, Kade, glared at the boy.

"You're the one who told me about riding a hose… is that right?" Epona then cut in.

"**Horse, I'm a horse! H-O-R-S-E! Now can you _please_ get off my back?"** Epona thought that since Kade was a child, she would get off with the please. She was wrong and the Kokiri girl was determined to ride her.

"No, I want to figure out how Hylians ride you! How do I make you go?" Kade started to pull on Epona's mane and pushed on her withers. Epona became annoyed very quickly. She then felt a weak slap on her flank and jumped a little.

"I'm getting closer to figuring this out!" Kade exclaimed proudly. Epona stomped the ground hard in annoyance. Kade continued to slap Epona on the flank and Epona was getting ready to buck her off. Kade stopped slapping and started to kick. Unfortunately for Epona, it was hard. The horse took off in surprise. Kade gripped Epona's mane and gave a slight scream. The scream turned to a laugh. Kokiri that had gone into the safety of the wooden homes peeked out to see the commotion. Epona slowed to a stop and Kade hopped off.

"That was great! I see why Hylians enjoy that!" The other Kokiri gathered around in wonderment.

"What were you doing, Kade?" asked a girl with light brown hair.

"I was learning how to ride a horse!"

"**More like you guessed what to do and after hitting me everywhere else, you figured it out,"** Epona muttered. She wasn't sure any of the Kokiri heard her, but three identical boys noticed her discomfort.

"I want to try," yelled various Kokiri.

"You guys, I don't think she likes that kicking," one of the boys stated.

"**Thanks for pointing that out, King Obvious,"** she said sarcastically. **"Who are you three, anyway?"**

"I'm Balo"

"Kagn"

"Otao"

"There the Know-it-All Brothers," said Kade.

Kagn glared at her. "Be nice! Didn't Spark teach you manners?"

"**Spark? Who's Spark?"**

The green fairy flew up to Epona. "I Spark. So, you're names Epona?"

"**Yes and _why_ do you have a sudden urge to ride me, Kade?"**

"You know my name? How did you that?"

"**Because everyone is calling you that."**

"She's not the smartest thing in the village. She can stand up for her friends and deal with gossip, but things in the present, not so much," said Balo.

"Oh, shut up, Balo!"

Epona was getting bored with the conversation and wanted to get back to eating. _How am I supposed to get them to leave me alone?_ She thought for a moment, toning the bickering Kokiri out. The obvious thing was to let them ride her, but she might never be able to leave the forest. No matter how hard she thought about what to do, she came to the same conclusion. She gave a soft snort in frustration and annoyance.

"**If I let you guys ride me, will you leave me alone and in peace?"**

"Of course!" The Kokiri yelled it simultaneously and made Epona jump. Epona gave a nicker equal to a sigh. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Though the hours felt like nine, it was only about two before the Kokiri got bored with her. By then, all Epona wanted was peace and quiet. The Kokiri had become brave enough to come outside since they realized that it was safe as long to stay away from the weeds.

Epona walked up to the Know-it-All Brothers and asked,** "Is there any place for me to relax?"**

The three brothers looked at each other. They looked like they wanted to answer but at the same time they didn't. Kagn finally broke the silence. "Well, there _is_ one place."

"But no one has gone there for seven years," said Otao.

"It's considered disrespectful," explained Balo.

Epona nodded in understanding. She heard that the Hylian Temple of Time was considered sacred and the same circumstances applied there. _It must be the same with all the races._ Then Otao said something she didn't expect.

"I think you could go there since you're an animal. They go there all the time."

His brothers nodded in agreement. "Go there if you want peace and quiet. I'm sure no one would mind," said Kagn.

"**Why are you letting me do this? I mean, it's sacred, isn't it?"**

"Well, yeah, but we've never believed in that religion stuff. We're into facts. Besides, animals go there all the time, so why can't you?" Balo said.

Almost reluctantly, Epona asked, **"All right, what is this place and where is it?"**

"It's the Deku Tree's clearing. It's down there." Kagn pointed to the end of the forest opposite from the entrance that her and Link came through. The three brothers gestured her to go. Epona nodded and walked toward the clearing.

There was a small path that connected the clearing and village. There were some Deku Baba weeds that Epona saw so she galloped to avoid getting attacked. She slowed at the end of the small path and looked around the clearing. The circular clearing was empty of flowers and weeds. The grass was the greenest she had seen in at least five years. In the middle was a giant tree. The leaves were absent from the branches and the bark was gray. A face of some sort was imprinted on the bark. In front of it was a very small tree with pinkish bark. It had a face like the bigger tree but looked almost like it was sleeping.

Epona looked at them curiously and started to circle around. Now that she had a better look at the bigger tree, she saw it was bigger than giant or huge, it was gigantic! She could barely see the top even when she craned her neck all the way up. Epona had to canter and jump over the roots to walk all the way around.

_This must be the Deku Tree the Kokiri were talking about. I wonder what happened._ What the smaller tree was she had no idea. It took her about ten minutes to walk around and observe the dead Deku Tree. A loud scream broke her out of her line of thought. She jerked her head around towards the path. She galloped through the path, ignoring all the Deku Babas.

She entered the village to find the Kokiri running panic and saw a Wolfos attacking. Deku Babas popped out of the weeds as they took advantage of the panicking Kokiri. Epona galloped full speed towards one Deku Baba coming down to kill a Kokiri. The mare reared and trampled the overgrown plant. She continued to stomp on the Deku Babas, forgetting the Wolfos in the process. A scream reminded her about the monster.

Epona turned around and saw Oadi cowering as the Wolfos towered over him. The wolf- like monster seemed to enjoy the Kokiri's fear. Oadi's fairy tried to protect him it seemed, but failed as the pink fairy was laying on the ground with a broken wing. The Wolfos laughed.

"**You Kokiri's are amusing. You think you can defeat us? Your 'guardian' fairies won't help you now."**

Epona whinnied in anger and charged toward the Wolfos. The monster looked up in surprise.

"**Well, this is a surprise. A horse in the forest? Who would have thought?"**

"**Never mind why _I'm _here, why are_ you _here?"** Epona asked angrily. The two creatures started to circle. Oadi had picked up his fairy and ran to the other Kokiri.

"**Does it matter?"**

"**Yes! From what I heard, you and your kind only come at night."**

"**My home has been invaded and I've been turned into a monster."**

"**You're home? Turned into a monster?"**

"**The old temple in the Lost Woods is my home! A girl a few years ago showed up and then a man came. He captured that girl and turned me and my family into horrible monsters!"**

"**You weren't always a Wolfos?"**

"**Wolfos aren't natural creatures! You should know that!"** Epona was embarrassed by this fact. She should have known that.

"**All right, then why attack?"**

"**The only way the man will turn me and my family back is to make sure the Kokiri are under his control. Then that blonde man came and I was told get rid of them."**

"**You realize you made a pact with a devil, right?"**

"**Doesn't matter. I'm determined to fulfill my side of the deal!"**

"**Then I have no choice but to get rid of you!"** With that, Epona charged. So did the Wolfos. Epona reared and came down but the monster avoided the blow. It opened its large jaw and aimed for the mare's neck. Epona got out of the way but got attacked on the tail. As the Wolfos bit the horse's tail, Epona kicked it in the face with her hind legs. The Wolfos got knocked back and whined in pain.

Epona walked cautiously towards the monster. The Wolfos's snout was bleeding and its eyes were pleading. Epona looked on with a sad look.

"**Please, don't kill me. I'm the only hope for my family!"**

Epona felt the same pain she did when her mother died. **"Look, I know what's it's like to lose your family. I don't want that to happen to you. I won't kill you."**

The Wolfos gave a grin. **"Good."** With that, he jerked out and gave a deep bite in the mare's leg. Epona yelled in pain and slammed into the Wolfos's face, instantly killing it.

The Kokiri came up slowly and Epona was breathing heavily, favoring her injured leg. Before anybody could say anything, the wind picked up and a light showed up in the middle of the village. As the light disappeared, a person began to appear.

That person was an injured, very bloody Link.

* * *

_Tbc_

Mwhahahahahahaha _cough!_ I'm cool! Anywho, CLIFFHAGNER! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

I don't have enough time to do reviews so I'll do these next chapter. NOW, REVIEW!

PS:I suck at fight scenes.


	9. So Many Truths, So Little Time

Okay, you guys didn't hate the 'battle' scene like I thought you would.

Sam FC-I'm surprised, too.

Thaaaanks, Sam. That's real encouraging. All right, here are Chapter 7 reviews:

Lisilgirl-WOOHO! FOREST TEMPLE TIME! I've thought of a great idea...rubs hands together Could perhaps the Kokiri um...take a ride on Epona? holds up hands as shield SORRY! just a thought...-HEY, it was a good idea to have the Kokiri to ride Epona. Why else do you think I'd use it? Oh, and to everyone else, if you have an idea about what Epona does while Link's in a temple, tell me. I'm always open for ideas.

Draco41111-that is a nice story-Thank you so much!

Arakina the Storyspinner-Ooh... cliffhanger! Could Epona meet the Deku Sprout, when it comes to that? And will Epona get to go into any of the Temples? I know she can't go into the Shadow, or Spirit Temples (entrance to shadow temple is too high, and you can't bring Epona across the quicksand in the desert), but can she get a saddle or a hood or a bridle that lets her breathe underwater and not get burned? Then she'd be able to go to the Fire and Water temples.  
WRITE MORE, PLEASE!-Yes, for some reason I do cliffhangers by accident. I'm not sure if Epona will come into the temples. She might, but I'm not sure. I'll think about it.

Ariana, aka Nereid-Mido's still a complete jerk I see. Epona has definitly grown. How's she supposed to protect the Kokiri anyway? You sure they won't see her as a new plaything? She's new to them, that's for sure. Poor, brave Epona. :)-Yes, Mido is a jerk. He didn't show up last chapter, though. Ah well, doesn't matter. How she protects them? She beats up the monsters:D I think the Kokiri are mature most of the time, but a horse is something knew, so what you get is last chapter!

Thanks for the reviews!

Blaze FC-Um, T-bone, why don't you use that review reply thing?

'Cause this is easier for me.

Blaze FC-Riiiiiight.

Oh, yeah! Sorry about all the typos in the last chapter. As said before, I'm bad with that. Now, WINGS!

Wings FC- Yeah, yeah, whatever. Blazstarre doesn't own Legend of Zelda or she wouldn't be writing **FAN**-fiction. Notice the bold and underline.

* * *

"Talking"

"**Animal Talking"**

_Thoughts_

"_Telepathy"

* * *

_

**So Many Truths, So Little Time**

"**Link!"** Epona yelled without thinking. She trotted up to him as fast as she could, favoring her injured leg. She felt like it was broken and was bleeding heavily, but tried to ignore the pain. All that currently mattered to Epona, now that the Kokiri were safe, was Link. She felt the many pairs of eyes of the Kokiri staring at her and she knew the children were confused at her yelling of their supposed-to-be-dead friend.

It felt forever to get over to Link, but in reality was only a few seconds. Bending her head down and nudging him, Epona saw that Link was unconscious. A small ball of light flew in front of Epona's face. Epona gave Navi a worried look.

"**Navi, what happened? He looks horrible!"**

"I could ask the same thing about you!"

They looked at each other. Neither was going to answer the question until the other answered.

"_Epona, Navi!"_ A voice in their minds made them look around in surprise. _"You won't find me in the village. Grab Link and come to the clearing. You'll find me there."_

Epona and Navi looked at each other. Navi seemed hesitant to go to the clearing.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Navi said. "I mean, the monsters might still be there!"

"**Don't worry, Navi! I've already been there. There're _no_ monsters!"** Epona looked over at the Kokiri. **"I know this seems strange-"**

"Yeah, it does!" Kade spoke for all the Kokiri. Epona gave an annoyed look at the girl.

"**We'll explain it later, but we need to get to the clearing. Could you help get him on my back?"**

The Kokiri looked irritated at the three travelers, but cooperated. Epona bent down, being careful about her injured leg, and let the children get Link on her back. The extra weight didn't help Epona's leg, but the mare was determined to get Link to the clearing. She didn't know why, but she felt like the voice was trustworthy and would help them. Epona limped all the way down the path to the clearing.

"Epona, you sure about this? Do you really think we can trust this person? What if they're trying to kill us?" Navi was becoming hysteric.

"**Navi, I have two words for you, shut up! It'll be fine!"** Navi either didn't hear her or was ignoring as she continued to talk hysterically. She even started to fly in circles. Epona stopped walking, lifting her injured leg. **"Navi, _shut your friggin' mouth up and listen to me! _There is absolutely _nothing _that would hurt us!"**

Navi looked at her and said calmly, "Wow, I don't know why you're so angry. I was just stating some facts we should be worried about."

Epona let out a snort and presumed walking. _How does Link stand her?_

They entered the clearing and looked around. There was no one to greet them. _Maybe it was a trick. Navi was right! We _are_ going to be killed._

"Don't worry, Epona," said a voice. The mare looked up at Navi but it wasn't the fairy that said it.

"**Navi, who was that?"** Navi gave a light laugh and circled around Epona's head. She then flew over to the pinkish tree in front of the dead Deku Tree. There was something different about it. It was no longer a pinkish color but a creamy brown and the eyes were open! It gave Epona a smile. She limped slowly towards it. She bent her head down and asked quietly, **"What are you?"** The tree gave a small laugh.

"I'm the Deku Tree Sprout," the tree said, "and you, my young friend, are Epona." Epona gave him a look. She hated being called young. The Sprout chuckled again. "Deny it all you want, Epona; you are still young, just like Link is."

"**Wait a minute, if you're the Deku Tree, then what's that?"** Epona pointed towards the gray tree with her nose.

"Oh, that's the other Deku Tree that died seven years ago. You've heard of him, no?" Epona nodded her head. "Well, in due time, probably a few months, that tree shall disappear leaving me room to grow. But now I am getting off topic."

_Yeah, you are. Anyway, why are you just _now _talking to me?_ Epona thought.

"I didn't talk to you before because of the curse on the forest that caused me to sleep, so quit complaining! Yes, I can read your mind when I want to."

Epona gave an annoyed look. Navi flew up to the Sprout.

"You're really different from the old Deku Tree."

"Well, I'm still a young sapling. The other one existed since the creation of the forest. Okay, now we're _really_ getting off topic! I'm sure you're curious why Link disappeared for seven years, came to get you, came here, and came back injured. Now, before I explain this, let me get you and Link healed." He then called for someone and a pink healing fairy came from the trees. It circled around Epona's injury, then around Link. While the blood remained on him, Link's injuries disappeared. Epona decided to test out her leg. She put her weight on it and was surprised that there was no pain.

Epona looked up at the Sprout and saw that the fairy had left. **"That's amazing. How'd that happen?"**

"Magic, of course! It's wonderful, isn't it? Now, can we get back to the topic I was trying to talk about? You just had to nag me about being healed." The Sprout gave an irritated look.

"**But you were- ah, never mind."**

"I'm just messing with you!"

"**That's not funny! You know, you're _really_ starting to get on my nerves!"** She made a gesture as if to stomp him. The Sprout gave a panicked look.

"All right, I'll stop joking around! You're just like your father, you know that?"

Epona gave a surprised look. **"What! You know who my father is?"**

"You know him, too. You just don't know that he's your dad, my young friend."

"**All right, then who is he?"** Epona stomped her foot on the ground. This tree was really getting on her nerves.

"In due time, Epona. Be patient."

"She probably doesn't know what that is," Navi said. Epona gave a glare. She felt like a mouse trapped in a corner.

"**Navi, as I said before, shut up! Now, you tree, what do you want to tell me?"** Navi turned red at Epona's rudeness, but the Deku Tree Sprout didn't seem to mind.

"Well, Epona, do you ever wonder why you were the fastest horse on Lon Lon Ranch?" Epona nodded, wondering where the Sprout was going with the conversation. "It's because of your bloodlines. You are a Royal Hylian Saddle Horse."

Epona was startled at this remark. **"I'm a _what?_ That- that's impossible! Knight was the only Royal Hylian Saddle Horse on the ranch!"** But as much as she denied it, she knew it was true.

"Let me explain something to you. You are only half the Royal saddle breed. The other half of your bloodline is the Desert War Horse, which your mother was." Epona was really startled by this. The Desert War Horse was the only breed to match with the Royal breed in both agility and endurance. Hylians never owned them as they were only found just outside the Haunted Wasteland and only the Gerudo domesticated the breed. To be of both breeds would almost be like being unstoppable.

"**My mother? But why didn't she tell me?"**

"I'm not sure if she knew herself. Just days after her birth, the Gerudo took her. A traveling salesman, over flowing with rupees since he always scammed people out of their money, bought your mother for the price of 200,000 rupees! He then sold her to a couple with a very spoiled daughter. The couple had no idea that she was a Desert War Horse, but still bought her at the price of 450,000 rupees. They were very rich, but just a few months later were robbed of the majority of their fortune and couldn't keep your mother. Though the girl gave many tantrums, the couple sold your mother to Lon Lon Ranch for only 5,000 rupees. It was Malon's mother's request and she named your mother Queen of Hearts, for she was a sweetheart to everyone. That was five years before your birth." The young tree paused, leaving Epona time to think.

Five years before she was born, Malon's mother had died. That must have been why Malon cared so much about her and Queenie. It would also explain why Malon was so different after Queenie's death. Epona had assumed it was because Malon cared a lot about horses, but she'd never guess how deep it really was.

"**Then who was my sire? Surely no one would breed with a horse whose breed was unknown,"** Epona said to break the silence.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured out who it was that sired you, Epona. I'm very disappointed." Epona's anger was starting to rise again. She stomped her foot once again. "Sorry, sorry! If you must know, your father was Knight Prince."

Of all the startling things she had heard in her life, this one beat every one of them. How could Knight Prince be her father? He was a gelding for Farore's sake! He couldn't breed!

"**That's impossible, you know that? He's a gelding!"**

"Well, only the time you've known him. Though humans don't realize it, horses like you do fall in love. When Queenie and Knight met, they became instant friends. After five years, they fell in love. Then at night, they did, well, I'm sure you get what I'm saying." Epona made a look of disgust. "Hey, Knight _was_ a stallion, after all. And when a stallion's in love, who knows what could happen. When Talon found out that Queenie was expecting a foal, he took Knight up to the castle to be 'fixed.' Hey, Knight was the only stallion at the time."

"**I still don't know if I should trust you,"** Epona said, though she knew what the Sprout said was true.

"Epona, you know it's true. Don't deny it." Then he added, "Well, why else would he be protective of you?" Then Epona realized it. Knight had watched her even before Ganondorf took over. He always watched out for her. But realizing this made her eyes tear up. Her father now belonged to Ganondorf. The Sprout looked on her with eyes of sympathy.

"Don't cry, my young friend. You shall see him again soon."

Epona nodded and tried to pull herself together. She succeeded and became her usual sarcastic self. **"Now what does this have to do with Link disappearing?"**

"Well, it has more to do with your part in this adventure of his."

"**Adventure? I was told of no adventure!"**

"Link is the legendary Hero of Time."

"**He's the what of what, now?"**

"The Hero of Time. He is the one who is predestined to defeat Ganondorf and hold the Triforce of Courage."

"**Okay, and this has to do with me because…"**

"You were predestined to be his companion through this dangerous adventure. He has to awaken the six sages to defeat Ganondorf. Two have already been awakened."

"**Then what do I do?"**

"You protect the people when he cannot and you protect him. That is why you bloodlines are so important. I'm sure you noticed that you can tell when bad or good things will happen, no? This is only some of your power."

"**Can you teach me the rest then?"**

"Alas, I'm forbidden to. You must discover it on your own." Just as the Sprout said that, Link stirred from his sleep. Looking from the human to the mare, the Sprout said, "Why don't you go and explain to the Kokiri what's going on? I need to tell Link some things." Epona nodded and walked trough the pathway, left to her thoughts.

* * *

Upon entering the village, the Kokiri trapped her from leaving without an explanation. As she looked around the group, she noticed Mido had returned.

"All right, listen here," Mido said, taking on a bossy attitude, "explain to us why you called that Hylian Link! And why does he have a fairy? He can't be the same one who killed the Deku Tree!"

"**Oh, shut up, will ya! Just listen to me! Oh, and he didn't kill the Deku Tree from what I've heard from Kade. So you want an explanation, right?"** The Kokiri nodded. So Epona told them what little she knew about Link and his destiny.

Mido didn't seem convinced. "Then why is he an adult if he's the same Link we knew?" The other Kokiri looked around at each other and nodded in agreement.

"**I don't know but what more proof do you want? He dresses the same, has a fairy, looks the same, and knows and song Saria teaches only to her friends."** This seemed to convince the Kokiri. Well, all but Mido. But Epona just thought he was just denying it. Just then, a crunching noise came up from behind them. Link was walking up to them.

The Kokiri, excluding Mido, all had grins and ran up to young man, much to his surprise. Simultaneously, the Kokiri yelled, "Are you really Link?"

Link laughed and looked at Epona. "You told them, didn't you?" Epona whinnied in return. Link turned back to the Kokiri. "Yeah, I'm Link. But I really should leave."

"But it's almost nighttime! At least stay for tonight," Kade begged. Then Oadi did something that seemed to surprise everyone.

"Please, Link? We really missed you." That seemed to convince Link.

So the three travelers stayed for the night.

* * *

_Tbc_

Well, that was a lame ending. And we know more about Epona!

Now I need to hurry up with reviews since it is 12:22 AM.

Ariana aka Nereid- Maybe Epona should have taught them something else too... like what happens when they make a horse mad :D At least they finally let her have some peace and quiet. Awesome job against the Wolfos. After that fake surrender and after attack, I'm glad Epona reacted. That Wolfos was a total coward.-If she taught them that, then she wouldn't gain their trust. Also it would ruin the fun for me having them torture her. ) Glad you liked the fight, though I didn't like it. Yeah, the Wolfos was a coward. But he was up against a horse!

Araknia the Storyspinner- Yo, great chapter! Wish there was something about Phantom Ganon, though... By far, he's the coolest boss! Maybe P.G. follows link back to the forest... Your story, though (even though I wish it was mine. This is better stuff then I could come up with, though!)-The bosses would be interesting. I do have an idea for one creature from the dungeons to come out. Try to guess! Mwhahahahaha!

Lisilgirl- !.!.! OH MY GOSH!THAT WAS AWESOME! MAY I REPEAT: AWESOME! WHAT HAPPENS TO LINK? X.X I hope he shtill livesh. Well duh, what a dumb question! You must, must, must update soon!-GLAD YOU LIKED IT! Sorry! Couldn't resist! Obviously, Link is alive. Anywho, here's an update.

Now review people! Or I shall sick my evil pigs of doom on you! Mwhahahahahah_cough-hack-wheese._


	10. Next Stop: Death Mountain

Hi, everyone! Sorry this took so long and to apologize, I'm posting a long chapter! Yes, you heard that right, _a long_ chapter.

Sam: Whoa, a long one? That's amazing!

No need to be sarcastic, Sam. Wait, how the hell (excuse my language) did you get out of the closet?

Sam: _smiles_

Oh, whatever! Just let me start this-

Sam: WAIT! What about the disclaimer?

Oh, yeah. WINGS!

Sam: He's not here. _Runs out_

Fine. I own nothing Zelda so you no sue.

* * *

"Talking"

"**Animal Talking"**

_Thoughts

* * *

_

**Next Stop: Death Mountain**

"**The next place is _where?"_** Epona exclaimed. The trio had just left the Kokiri Village. The night was peaceful compared to what any of them had in a long while. Monsters had disappeared from the village, much to the Kokiri's relief. It was now sunrise and Navi told Epona where they were going.

"Death Mountain. I thought I made that clear." Epona looked at Navi, half pinning her ears back in annoyance. She heard the blue fairy correctly and understood, but _Death _Mountain?

"**I heard you, Navi! It just doesn't sound like a dream vacation spot!"**

The two continued to argue. Even though she was preoccupied, Epona couldn't help but notice something wrong. As Navi continued to talk, Epona cut her off and looked over at Link. He hadn't said anything that morning except saying good-bye to the Kokiri. Epona's saddle was on but Link hadn't attempted to mount now that they were out of the forest. The mare walked over to the young man and nudged him. He looked over.

"**Hey, you okay?"**

"Yeah, I'm fine." Epona wanted to roll her eyes but resisted knowing it wouldn't do anything.

"**Wow, are you like this most of the time? I wonder what you're like when you're upset."** Link gave a slight smile. _Well, it's not much but at least it's something._

"Of course you would say something so cliché. You know how many times I heard that when I was younger?"

Epona was about to say something as an answer to that, but she noticed something, or some_one_, was missing. Navi had flown ahead, probably to look for any dangers on the field. Epona was talking to Link, _and he understood everything she said!_

"**Link, how did you understand what I was saying? Wait, let me rephrase that, how are you understanding what I'm saying?"**

Link smiled, though it was still small. "This is only temporary. You remember Saria, right?" Epona bobbed her head up and down. "Well, I promised you that I would tell you about her and the Deku Tree, so this is as good a time as ever. Well-"

"You guys, come on! There's nothing out here," Navi shouted. Link had an annoyed look on his face but didn't say anything. He just turned around and mounted Epona. _You're going to tell me, Link. You can't keep things from for long._

Epona walked out of the wall of trees. The foliage had gained almost their green color. Epona just wanted to lean down and eat the fresh green grass, but she resisted knowing that they had to continue forward. They were out on the field and Epona almost flinched. After being in the now lush green forest, Hyrule Field looked like a barren wasteland. The mare had a hard time believing she had lived in this environment for seven years.

"**So, which direction are we headed to?"** Epona had no clue where Kakariko Village was. Link had told her that the village was the entrance to the base of the mountain, but that was all. Navi flew over and Epona almost could see in her mind the look of disbelief. The fairy said nothing about it.

"You see that mountain with the strange red clouds?" Epona did. She had always been attracted to it ever since the calm looking clouds had turned to a blood red five or six years before. "_That's_ Death Mountain. So we need to head in that direction."

"**You know, Navi, this little adventure just gets better and better,"** Epona said sarcastically. **"So far, all we've had to do so far is walk into a forest filled with monsters, Link went somewhere and almost got killed, I had to fight a giant wolf who broke my leg, and now we have to go into a mountain called Death Mountain and has blood red clouds. This is the best trip anyone's ever had!"**

Epona heard a muffled laugh from Link. Navi ignored the Hylian and made an annoyed grunt. "Epona, I don't appreciate sarcasm too much in a serious situation. Let's just get to the mountain!"

Epona snorted at Navi's behavior. When you try to lighten up the moment, the fairy scolds you. But when you don't need joking or anything of the kind, Navi becomes worse than someone being sarcastic all the time.

The mare picked up a fast trot then got up to a canter, but never got up to a gallop. She felt uneasy. There was something not right in the area. Movement was caught in the corner of her eye and she turned her head to look. Nothing was there. She turned her head back to facing forward but kept her eyes in the spot for only a few seconds. She barely saw the purple being in front of her before she screamed and tripped.

Link jumped off her before she hit the ground. Epona scrambled to her feet and saw some kind of ghost carrying a black lantern. The ghost gave a shriek and then a laugh that made Epona flinch. Link had pulled out his sword from the scabbard and easily hit the ghost with the sword. The purple creature gave another shriek, but this time in pain, and flew near Epona. Before she knew what she was doing, the mare reared up and slammed down on the ghost, causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke.

There was the sound of metal scraping and Epona looked over to see Link putting away his sword. The two walked over to each other and stared for just a second.

"**Link, what was that thing?" **

"A poe," Link said simply and mounted Epona. The mare snorted in annoyance once more. _Why am I always left in the dark?

* * *

_

Kakariko was a small village with a large population. Epona remembered what Link had told her that the residents of the market had fled to Kakariko for safety, but only a few people were actually out in the open. There was an old man slowly pacing behind a house, two young men in front of a tree, a lady in front of a pen, and a beggar kneeling by the side of a building. There didn't seem to be enough homes for the combined population.

Link told her to head up by the beggar and go in between the buildings. Two small, stone pillars at the entrance of the mountain and there seemed to be remains of a gate. Epona trotted through the pillars and the dirt under her hooves turned to stone just a few feet in. The mare's unnerving feeling kept growing as she climbed the mountain and the clouds grew closer.

With the uneven surface and extra weight on her back, Epona had a terrible time keeping her balance. Link dismounted her and allowed her to walk up on her own. The travel was a bit easier than what Epona expected, but she wasn't expecting a path to travel on, either.

The trio eventually reached an entrance to a city. Epona became confused. Who would build a city inside a mountain, or volcano like Death Mountain? _Are these people crazy?_ The other two must have sensed her confusion because Link started to laugh.

"Confused why people would choose a _volcano_ to live?"

"**Uh, yeah. Who the hell would choose this place?"**

"Hey! Epona, please watch your language," Navi said. Epona glared at the fairy.

"Anyway, the people who live here are the Gorons." Epona just stared. She had no idea who the Gorons were. "You didn't get off the ranch much, did you? The Gorons are _rock _people."

"**Rock people? What's that supposed to mean? They're hard headed?"**

Navi flew in front of Epona's long face. "That's not nice, Epona. They are not- well, actually they are quite literally hard headed. Never mind!" Epona gave another blank look.

"They're _made_ of rock," Link explained. Epona swung her head up and down and gave a snort of understanding. That would explain living in a volcano.

They entered the city and at first the city just looked like a large cave. Epona looked a little closer. A platform in the center of the cavern was held up by three long simple ropes attached to the top floor. The walls had holes that seemed to connect the many layers of the city. The ledges seemed to get longer the lower the floors were. The bottom floor had a large jar-like statue that Epona could not understand the point for. The city was missing residents.

She felt Link's hand on her neck and she looked over at the Hylian. The smile was absent from the young man's face as he looked around the abandoned city.

"So, Ganondorf's has spread here, too. What could he have done to make the whole city leave?"

"**If they left,"** Epona stated. Link and Navi looked at her. **"What?"** Link simply shook his head and walked to the edge of the floor. Epona followed with Navi.

Epona looked at the bare floors. _How could one man do this must destruction? It's just…inhumane, I guess._ The mare could tell that this city once was almost chaotic with life, but now nothing. A sound of a boulder broke Epona out of her thoughts.

Looking down on the floor right below them was a small boulder rolling around the length of the ledge. She saw Link jump from their ledge to where the boulder was rolling. Panicked, she watched as Link placed a bomb in front of where the boulder was about to roll. The bomb exploded and the boulder stopped rolling and _groaned?_ Epona jerked her head up in surprise. A boulder doesn't talk!

The boulder uncurled and the mare saw as arms, legs, and a head popped out of the main bulk that Epona had saw rolling.

"That's a Goron," Navi explained. Epona nickered in understanding and made small leap to get to the next level. The Goron looked surprised as the horse landed. Epona was shocked herself, but for a different reason. She just jumped at least seven feet without a running start and landed on her hooves safely on the stone. The Goron shook his head and turned his attention back to Link.

"So, what are you doing here-_goro_?"

"Why I'm here is my own business, but who are you?" The Goron smiled a little smugly.

"I am the son of Darunia-_goro_!"

Link raised an eyebrow and Epona held back a snort. Who ever this Goron was, he was certainly conceited. Epona turned to Link and said **"Do all Gorons act like this? Or did you actually talk to one? Or did-"** Link glared at Epona, as if to say 'Don't even finish that sentence!'

Link turned back to the young Goron. "All right, you're related to Darunia-"

"His son-_goro_!" The Goron corrected angrily.

"Whatever. You're still related to him. But what do we _call_ you?"

The rock creature gave a grunt and said, "Well, if you must know, my name is Link-_goro_."

Link and Epona jerked a little in surprise. Link had a small smile on his face and gave a small chuckle. Link- _goro_ didn't see the humor, neither did Epona. The mare found it a bit more than a simple coincidence.

"I don't see what's so funny!"

"Sorry, but I'm just curious, did your father tell you if you're named after someone?"

Link-_ goro_ gave a suspicious look. "Yes. How did you know that?"

"Just a hunch. Did Darunia say who?"

"Okay, why are you so curious about my name?" Link just looked at the Goron. "Fine! Dad told me that he named me after his sworn brother. According to him, Link saved the Goron race from starvation by ridding Dodongo's Cavern of the monsters that invaded. That was seven years ago. Link was so respected by the Gorons because he was only ten." Though he sounded like he was proud of his namesake, there was a hint of bitterness in Link- _goro_'s voice. Epona cocked her head in confusion.

"**Why are you so bitter? Shouldn't you be proud that Link saved your race?"**

The Goron gave a confused look. "What did it say?"

Link repeated what Epona said. Link- _goro_ gave slight glare. "Does it matter?"

A flash of blue flew in front of the Goron. "Uh, yeah! Tell us, then we'll tell you why it's important." The Goron gave an annoyed look. Navi seemed to have that kind of effect on people.

"You want to know why? Fine! Link left and when the Gorons needed him again, he didn't come like a sworn brother should!" Epona could almost feel Link's guilt. "Now, why was that important?"

"Because _I'm_ Link." Link_-goro _gaped a little and had an angry look on his face.

"Why didn't you come! Because _you_ didn't come, Ganondorf captured all my people!"

The trio looked surprised. That's why the Gorons weren't there in the city? Link sighed.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't come. I was a little… preoccupied at the time. So, what did Ganondorf do?"

Link_-goro_ didn't look convinced at this excuse, but started to explain. "Ganondorf awakened the dragon, Volvagia. To satisfy the dragon, Ganondorf agreed to give Volvagia the Goron race to dispose of us."

Link gave a half nod, then a confused look. "Wait, why did Volvagia want with the Gorons?"

"Our ancestors had defeated Volvagia centuries ago. Now he wants revenge against us. And to get the dragon on his side, Ganondorf agreed to- well, what I said before. Now, you leave, you traitor!"

"When did this happen? I might be able to help you!"

"Oh, and what would you do? This is not Dodongo's Cavern! It's Volvagia! For all I know, I'm the last of my race!"

"But you're not sure! So, when did it happen?"

"You won't stop until I tell you, will you?"

"Nope."

Link_-goro_ gave a growl. "It happened a few weeks ago, but Dad disappeared before that. About five or six years ago." The same time Saria disappeared. "Are you sure you can save my people?"

Link nodded.

"Well, you'll need to go into Death Mountain Crater, but I don't think a Hylian could survive in the heat." Link_-goro_ had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well, I have a tunic that can help you. Follow me." The Goron started to roll off the ledge and fell to the bottom floor. Link and Epona followed, Epona having no trouble from the fall again. Link_-goro_ lead them to a room that was heavily decorated compared to the rest of the city. Epona's eyes were drawn to a statue by the far wall.

The rock creature grabbed a chest from the corner and pulled out a red tunic. It looked like it had a rough texture and Epona could tell it was made for extreme heat. Link_-goro_ gave the tunic to Link.

"This is the Goron tunic. It's made from Dodongo hide and bomb flowers. This allows the tunic to withstand the heat of the Crater. And it's the only kind of tunic of its kind that still exists." Link quickly switched tunics and amazingly it fit perfectly. There was even a hat!

Link_-goro_ was about to leave when Epona started to whinny and stomp. For some reason, she felt like she needed to go in that crater.

"What's wrong with her?"

"**I feel like I need to go with Link! Why else would I do this?"** Link repeated what the mare said. The Goron nodded and walked back over to the chest. He grabbed a red jewel. Link_-goro_ placed the jewel in a hollowed out spot in the strap across her chest. There was a red glow as the jewel fused with the strap.

"That's the Blood of Volvagia Ruby. It's made out of the Volvagia's blood. It has all the properties of the Goron tunic. Some say this is why Volvagia wants revenge, but that's just superstition."

"**Thank you. I don't think we need to worry about what Volvagia wants. I won't actually be fighting him."**

The Goron gave a slight smile and walked over to the statue Epona had noticed before. Link_-goro_ grabbed the statue and moved it to reveal a secret passage. "The Crater is this way. Be careful and good luck." With that, Link, Epona, and Navi walked into the dark passage, not knowing what would happen.

_Tbc

* * *

_

Ariana, aka Nereid-Great chapter. Hey, does her bloodline have anything to do with why her mane and tail are white? Just a random thought. I was more surprised that Mido didn't put up more of a fight than that. Isn't he supposed to be the "Big Boss"? Anyway, update soon!- I didn't think about her mane and tail, but okay, that'll work! Mido probably did but this is from Epona's POV. She just didn't notice Mido's fighting. Plus, the one's he's bullying is twice his size and has a giant animal with hooves that could crush every bone in his body.

Lisilgirl-GR! My login is being stupid. ANyway, that was great! Just before you told who Epona's sire was, I was like...suspcious eyes I know something like that...That was extremely awesome! So where are they off to next? The fire temple? The water? heheheheheheh! I love this story so much!-Yeah, I know how the log-in is. Sometimes my computer doesn't let me log-in either. _Growls angrily_ But, Anywho, I think I made it a little obvious, but, oh well. So, it's the fire temple. I'm trying to stick to the correct order as the game, but this is starting to become sorta AU.

Well, WHERE'S MY REGULAR REVIEWERS! Are you busy or something? I feel hurt. T.T But, I have over 1,000 hits! You guys are reading! Now, to make me really happy, REVIEW! PWETTY PWEASE?


	11. Of Allies and Promises

Hola!

Blaze: Huh?

--0 That's Spanish for hi.

Blaze: Oh… why didn't you just say that?

_Hits head on wall_ Just shut up! Now, I've been working on my new story, the Bermuda Triangle Part One: Hyrule. Check it out! Now I shall update Epona's Ocarina! Yay! Sorry for the long update and short chapter. I have stupid writers block. So, I'll put the first have of what was supposed to be chapter eleven. Sorry, guys! I don't know when the next part will be up. Okay, WINGS!

Wings: I thought I would get out of this:P

Oh, shut up and do the disclaimer!

Wings: Fine, fine. Blazestarre doesn't own the Legend of Zelda. There, happy?

:) Much.

"Talking"

"**Animal Talking"**

_Thoughts_

**Of Allies and Promises **

Death Mountain Crater certainly lived up to its name. If Epona and Link did not have protective gear, they probably would be dead within minutes of the severe heat. Epona could just see the rock near the lava melting and heat radiating off the rock that was far away from the burning lava. So of course the mare would be surprised by a wooden bridge connecting the ledge where the trio was and the island-like area in the lava.

Link walked toward the bridge and stopped. He wept sweat off his forehead, but that was in vain because even more beads of sweat fell. Epona realized she was not sweating near as bad, or sweating at all. She thought back to what the Deku Tree Sprout had said and what the ruby in the chest strap did. While she had much endurance, she should be sweating. Could the ruby really be the blood of Volvagia? She shook off the thought and walked up to Link.

"**So, why'd you stop?"** Link simply pointed to the bridge as an answer and then put his hand on his chin.

Epona looked at the bridge and saw what Link was worried about. The bridge, though still suspended, was broken in the middle, about fifteen planks were missing. Not only was it broken, but it also looked unstable to walk on. Epona's eyes widened and she stomped on the ground once. She felt like stepping on Navi to vent her frustration (Din knows the fairy deserved it), but Epona decided against it.

"**All right, now what?"**

"Link, you think you could get across with your hookshot?" Epona looked at the blue fairy in surprise. Hookshot? Since when did Link have a hookshot?

"I know I'll be able to," Link said.

"Then what's the problem?"

"How will Epona be able to get over?"

"Can't you jump that far, Epona? I mean, if you run fast enough?"

"**Uh, no Navi. I can't. The bridge won't be able to support my weight."** Actually, Epona didn't know that. She was just terrified by the looks of the bridge and the vision of her tumbling to the burning lava below.

"Epona's right, Navi," Link said. "Just look at that. The wood is rotten or burned. It probably can barely keep me up, let alone Epona."

Navi flew down to the bridge to take a look at the wood and came back up to bob in agreement. Epona just stared at Link.

"Uh, sorry if I insulted you Epona." Link grinned sheepishly, like the kid he really was.

"**It's not that, Link. I just find it strange that you can switch from being completely immature,"** Link gave her a look,** "to all quiet and mysterious to being very mature and smart."**

"Well, being raised in the forest, you tend to learn a few things about wood."

"**True."**

"Can we get back to the problem at hand, you two? How is Epona going to get across?"

Epona closed hers eyes and lowered her head some so she could think. She thought she felt a breeze coming through the crater, but shook it off as her imagination. There really wasn't going to be a breeze in a crater. Not thinking of any good ideas to get across, Epona snorted and lifted her head.

_Looks like I'll have to go back._

The mare opened her eyes to turn around, but was surprised that the bridge was no longer in front of her! Epona brought her head back in shock and let out a whinny. She turned around to see Link and Navi in shock as well, at the end of the bridge. While Epona pondered on what had happened, Link grabbed a hookshot, silver hook glowing red from the lava, and aimed it at a ledge above the gap in the bridge. He swung across the boiling lava and landed a few steps from the end of the dilapidated bridge. The bridge swung, threatening to plummet to the lava below.

Epona looked at Link worriedly. He looked like he was balanced, but was very close to losing it. The Hylian slowly walked to the end of the bridge, while putting away the blue hookshot. Epona was about to run up to him, as he was only a step away from land, when a person, a young man by the looks of it, dropped down from the ceiling or a ledge. Link stepped back a little in surprise, but seemed to recognize the person.

The person's outfit was the strangest thing Epona had ever seen a human wear, and they wore some pretty strange things. This person wore a blue outfit that clung tightly to his body, most likely for easy movement. Bandages wrapped around the young man's hands and covered his face, though the mare couldn't see the face all too well for long bangs of golden blond hair covered it. The stranger looked over towards Epona and Epona was surprised by the man's eyes. They were a piercing crimson and held many secrets.

The man turned back around and seemed to say something Epona couldn't hear which surprised her. Normally, she could hear someone speaking quietly thanks to her acute hearing. _He must be using magic._

The man then took out a harp and began to play a steady march. The ruby in Epona's strap began to softly glow at the song. Epona began to bob her head up and down, following the rhythm. The song stopped abruptly and began again, this time by an ocarina. Link copied exactly what the other human played.

As soon as Link finished the song, the man nodded, threw something onto the ground, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The blond human walked over to Epona and past her, continuing a mildly steep cliff, down to the bottom piece of ground. Epona cantered so she was standing right next to her companion.

"**Link, before we go in, uh, where're we going?"**

"The Fire Temple," Navi answered.

"**Yeah, before we go in the Fire Temple, can you at least tell me who that was and what he wanted? I know you don't like telling me things, but…"**

Link gave a glare but answered anyway. "All I know is that his name is Sheik, he's part of the Sheikah race, and he disappears only a couple minutes after he arrives." Epona could sense Link's annoyance since he accented the last three words.

"**And another thing?"**

"What?"

"**You tell me _everything_ about this journey. From the beginning to now. And I won't stop pestering you until you do."**

Link gave a smile and said, "Deal."

_Tbc_

Yes, crappy and short. Boring, too. I just felt something needed to be up.

Ariana, aka Nereid-Hey, what's up! Is Epona actually going INTO the temple, or just the crater? Link never did tell Epona about the Deku Tree or Saria... she must feel jiped. Oh well. MORE! - Yeah, she does. This whole trip is annoying her. And, yes, she is going into the temple. This is AU and I wasn't even planning on it! Here's a little bit more. The rest should be up next time it is up. What? That didn't help?

Lisilgirl-That was a great chapter! That was a little shocker though, with the Blood of Volvagia Ruby...I was like o.0? No really. Anyway, GREAT! I LOVE IT!- Yeah, the name gives it away. Link-goro didn't think about how obvious it was to figure out what the ruby was. I thanks for saying it was great. Glad you LOVED it. :)

R&R


End file.
